Moonlight Lovers
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Still complete, but now I am replacing chapters. Yusukes cousin is betrayed, so is Usagi, so they run to the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and start out on a fantastic adventure filled with betrayal, love and finding ones self...First in a series.
1. Prolouge: A Broken Heart, A Lonely Soul

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the animes, shows and books that will more than likely be making an appearence. Deal. I do own Selenity though, so you need to back off.

_NOTE: ALL INFORMATION FOR THIS STORY IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE GO THERE BEFORE REQUESTING ANY AND ALL INFORMATION. ALL YOU WILL GET OUT OF ME IS A NOTE TELLING YOU TO GO THERE! All replies to reviews will also be on my profile. Thank you._

Me: Yes!! This is the rewritten Prologue of Moonlight Lovers. The first of twelve!! Love me!! Yes, I'm still working on A Different Life, and the others, but I decided I need to also rewrite most of my older stories. This include Imaginary and Finding. A Not So Simple Destiny is becoming…YAOI! GASP!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new rewrite and comment. Comments are of the good. And yes, I STILL need help with pairings. No shooting me about that.

Quick note:  
_ Flashbacks  
_ 'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"

Prologue: A broken heart, a lonely soul

She sits, unmoving, uncaring of the world around her, the willow shielding her from anybody brave enough to walk in the rain. She sheds her tears, crying out her pain and the willow weeps with her, the rain dripping off the leaves. She weeps for her broken heart, and the broken vows of forever. And how it came about.

_She was walking down the street, quite happy with herself, and not afraid to show it. She had just gotten a 95 on her test again, and wanted to show every one what a wonderful job she had done. She even called Jadeite at work to tell him to meet her and the rest of the girls at Cherry Blossom Shrine so she could tell them. How was she supposed to know that once she got to the shrine, it would change her life for the better, in her opinion, for the worse in others.  
She finally got to Cherry Blossoms many steps and started to make her way up. She was so excited and the girls would be so happy for her. Even her little future daughter, Catrina, could be proud of her this time.  
They are going to be surprised that she now had an 89 in class. A nice little passing grade. If she passes her next test she'll have a 96 in class. That'll show them.  
__She finally got to the top, and made her way to Rei's room where everyone usually met.  
__She opens the door, and every one looks up at her for being early. They blink at her and she takes the time to look around at her friends.  
Ami with her blue haired head stuck back in the textbook she was studying. Next to Ami is Minako with her big red bow and cherry smile. After Minako is Makoto, with her long, lean body stretched out, obviously relaxed, her hair in her usual ponytail, looking up at me with a blank expression. On the next side of the table sits Haruka, with her short sandy colored hair sitting next to her girlfriend, Michiru. Ah, Michiru, with her aqua colored hair, and bright sea blue eyes, is bending over a magazine with my rabbit of a sister, Usagi, with more silver than gold since the battle and defeat of Chaos/Galaxia. Next to Usagi is Hotaru, looking like the doll that she was not. With her pale, smooth complexion, and dark purple, almost black hair, she looks so much more fragile than she wasn't. Next to her is Usa, looking for all the world like her mother, but nothing like her supposed father, with her cotton candy pink hair done up in cone shaped buns and big cinnamon colored eyes looking up at me with curiosity. Next to Usa is her own future daughter, Catrina, also looking like nothing her supposed father, Jadeite. She has blue eyes, which could not have come from her seeing as she has gold eyes. Her hair is like her own, purple with silver streaks through it. She also has some red in her hair, but again, it was something that did not come from her. Her hairstyle is like mine. I notice that Jadeite, Trista, and Rei are not present. Minako is the first to talk.  
"Hey, Selenity, what are you doing her on time? No make that early?"  
"Ya girl. There's still 10 minutes until we were supposed to meet. We just go here ourselves," Makoto states.  
"Congratulations, Rabbit. It's a new record for you," Haruka states form her position with Michiru by her side. She notices that Michiru and Usagi have their heads bent over a magazine pointing to different things. Her curiosity gets the better of her.  
"Hey you guys, what do you have there?" she can't help but ask. They look up and the magazine disappears faster than she can run.  
"Nothing. Really," they say at the same time, giving me a 100-mega watt smile, temporarily blinding me. And here I thought I was the only one who can do that. Then I remember what I wanted to ask when I came in.  
"Hey, where's Rei, Jadeite and Trista?" Everyone looks at each other trying to figure out where they were. Then Ami had a thought.  
"I think Rei and Chad are having a little alone time, if you know what I mean. Trista and Jadeite were here a few minutes ago though. Don't know where they are," Ami says from behind her book. We look at Ami with surprise, then we all smile at her comment about Rei and Chad.  
Deciding she needs to use the bathroom at that time, she tells them that she would be right back. On the way to the bathroom, she happens to pass by a room with a light on. Thinking it was Chad's room she would soon be proven wrong.  
__"Oh, Jadeite, you're so good," she hears someone moan out, just before hearing them scream out in orgasmic pleasure.  
'Jadeite? Why did that person say Jadeite? Why does that voice seem so familiar though?' she thinks, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her, and opens the door a crack. There, on the bed, in all their naked glory was Jade-chan and Trista, panting like they just ran a race. She was shocked and hurt. Not able to think clearly she flung the door to revel herself to the liars and cheaters that she had called friends for so long.  
__"But, Jadeite, why?" she asks as she stands in the doorway watching her supposed boyfriend and friend dive for their clothes.  
__"Sel-chan, it's not what you think. Really. She was just, uh, just,…."a certain dark haired man stammered looking to his partner in crime for help. She just looked back at him.  
Tears falling freely down her face, she barely notices that Rei has walked up. She took one look at her and the tears and said "Hey, what's going on?" she looked inside and saw Jadeite and Trista half dressed looking really guilty.  
"Oh," is all she is able to say.  
It felt as if her world had collapsed.  
__'My Jade-chan and Trista sleeping together? How, why, when? I don't know any more. I really don't. What led up to the fates dealing a cruel hand to me?' she thinks to her self, the thoughts whirling around.  
"Selenity, I have something to say. I don't think we should see each other any more. Trista and I want to see each other. Is that okay with you?" Jade-chan asks. She looks at him with empty eyes.  
__"Fine, go ahead. Date her. I don't care anymore," is all she is able to say, before turning on her heel and flee the shrine.  
__She runs down the steps and automatically started to run to the park. The one place where there is any comfort for her wounded heart. But just as she turns around the next corner she bumps into an immovable male wall.  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she manages to say through her tears. She looks up to see a boy, no a man, standing there with a very surprised look on his face. She takes the chance to look him over.  
'Red, bushy hair, can't really see his ears. They look pointed. Oh, cute. Blue eyes you could loose yourself in, roguish smile. All around cute guy. Nice shirt, and it's not gray!! Hooray! Wait a minute, I just caught my boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend cheating on me and I'm ogling guys. Bad, Selenity, bad.'  
__"Here let me help you up. It's not entirely your fault. I was arguing with my friend ove' there and wasn't looking either. Sorry 'bout that," he says in a fast but still understandable way, with an Irish accent. She blinks at him, then at his hand, then at him again, before deciding to take his hand. He hefts her up like she weighed nothing. Jadeite always complained about her being kinda heavy. That thought alone brought on a fresh onslaught of tears to her eyes.  
"Thank you, uh, what's your name?" she asks, trying desperately to hold the tears back.  
"The names Jin, beautiful. What's yours?" he asks her. She blushes in return. Suddenly she hears the girls voices. Rei must have told them what happened to me. She turns around and see Jadeite with them. She quickly removes her hand from Jin's grasp and starts to run.  
"Hey, I never got your name!" Jin yells after her.  
"Selenity! My name is Selenity!" she yells back as she flees the girls she had called her friends for so long.  
That was the last she saw of him, or so she thought._

That was how she ended up in the park under the weeping willow, crying, not caring if the world was coming to an end or not.

Me: So tell me what you think of the new chapter. The other chapters will come out as I rework them. Enjoy!


	2. Across the Universe of Time

_FD:_ Okay, like the idiot that I can be I forgot to put the different marks that I will be using in the story, down. Okay, lets see. The are the standard quotation marks, i.e. "blah," then there is the thoughts which are underlined i.e. blah. And finally, telepathy will be this 'blah.' Notice the marks around the word thank you. Also I froze just to bring you this chapter!! It's the middle of friking winter here in Flag, and it has decided to snow, and blow. My face is still red. Now just add a white beard, a red suit and bigger stomach, and you have instant Santa. God, the things I do for you people.

_Disclaimer:_ I DON'T OWN A THING!!! SO IF YOU SUE, ALL YOU WILL GET OUT OF ME IS AN I.O.U., AN APLOGY AND MAYBE 2 CENTS. Sorry.

_Enchantress:_ Why do you feel the need to apologize to these weak and quiet inferior creatures? (note: Enchantress is not a human. She is a creature that my friend Sabrina made up and I use. She is a, well the creature doesn't have a name yet. I can tell you that they look human, except for the retractable dragon claws, and dragon wings, the fact that they have different powers. In Enchantresses case, she has the power of a sorceress, a brownie, a fairie, a dragon, and an elf. Lots of power huh? So she is not a human. Thank you for your time.)

_FD:_ Because they are my readers. They like me. They don't judge me very harshly, unlike you and your dear brother.

_Enchantress_: I do not judge you harshly, most of the time that is.

_FD:_ Whatever. Anyways on with the story. Bye!!!

Chapter One: Across the Universe of Time

Carry me away from the dark and lonely room./Light me in your arms-all I want to know is you/Chase away the darkness with everything you are/I will find my strength in the beat of your heart.  
-Hayley Westenra  
-Beat of your heart

I get up, soaking wet and empty inside. My mind keeps replaying the scene that I witnessed in Rei's guest room, and my heart breaks even more, or so I think. I start to walk to the home that Jadite and I shared, half hoping that Jadite wasn't there so I could just pick up my stuff, and call Haru-chan to come and pick me up. I continue to walk along, ignoring the feeling of being watched, to wrap up in my own thoughts to notice.

I leave the park, watching the rain dip off the leaves, and the eaves of the businesses that are surrounding the park. I look at my watch and notice that I have sat at the park for the past 3 hours, numb, and unresponsive. Did anyone ask me how I was doing? I didn't know. I finally arrive at the apartment and take the elevator to the 3ed floor. I walk down the hall and arrive at the door of the apartment. Funny, how I stopped thinking of the apartment as ours. I shake my head, place the key into the slot, take a deep breath and turn the key. I open the door, and look inside, noticing some boxes near the door and know instantly that it my stuff from the room that I slept in with Jadite.

I shift through it all making sure that all my clothes, shoes, and other items are there. They are. I finally get up from my kneeling position and start to go through the house while making a few calls. First I call Haruka to set up a ride to the mansion, then to the new place where I was to stay, my cousin's Yuske's home. Everything is set up with Haruka, now to set up things with Yuske and auntie. I dial and wait for someone to pick up.

"Yo," is the answer that I get.

"Yuske? Is that you?"

"That would be me. Who is this?"

"What, don't you know who this is? It's Selenity. You know, Little Buns."

"Oh, yeah. Hey what's up? Still with that Jadite guy?"

"Um, well that's part of why I am calling," I reply noticing that it is close to 5.

"What's up? Did he hurt you? If he did he will regret it!" Yuske says, sounding like Jadite will regret it for a very long, torturous time.

"Calm down, Yuske. Don't worry, he will start to regret it about the time that I have disappeared from his life. That's where you come in, dear cousin. I need a new place to stay. I also need to transfer schools if you don't mind."  
"Hey no problem. When are coming?"

"Tomorrow evening. I need time to find a bed, and some other things. Haru-chan is going to help me move out there. Which reminds me, I have to cut this conversation short. I need to write someone special. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya, punk."

"K, love ya to, brat." We hang up just as I toss the last thing into my subspace pocket. I look around one last time to make sure that I have everything. I finally sit down at the table to write Usagi a letter.

Usagi

My dear little bunny sister, forgive me, for I am about to leave your life for a short time. I do not mean to hurt you,  
Usa, or Catrina, but I must leave here for a short time. I am going to stay with my cousin Yuske for a time. I need you  
to understand why I am doing this. I do not know when I will be back, but I can tell you that I will call you every so  
often.

I do have a favor for you though, please do not tell anyone about how to get a hold of me. I do not want them to  
contact me. I will call you and ask for updates on them, but other than that I do not want contact with them while I try  
to figure out who was involved in this, if any one. Take care of Catrina for me, until I come to get her. Either that or  
send her back to the future. She'll understand, hopefully.. She is 901, a big girl. Tell her why I left without saying  
goodbye.

But for now, I have to go. Take care of yourself, Usa, and Catrina.

Forever, and eternally your sister,  
Selenity

I wrote no other letters at this time, choosing instead to write them when I settled into my new place. I look outside seeing Haruka pull up. I put my boxes into my subspace pocket, well almost every box. I leave out a couple of boxes out for show for the two that are outside, watching for what I plan to do next. Yes, oh yes, I know the guy that I had bumped into was outside watching my apartment building, with his little friend in all black. Sometimes it pays to be a Scout, yes it does. But other times it doesn't.

I shake my self out of that train of thought and move to open the door just as Haruka is about to knock on my door.

"Hello, Haru-chan. Thank you for taking me to your place for tonight. Don't forget, I have to get a bed tomorrow. Then I have to move half way across town. What fun can I have?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rabbit. Maybe you will find the right guy while going to your cousins school."  
"Yeah, and Hades will let Tarturas freeze over. Never goin' to happen, at least not any time soon."

"You never know. Now let's give the two bozo's outside a show."

"Yah, okay." So that's what we do, we move the few boxes out of the apartment, plus a suitcase full of paper and pens. Go figure. We walk down the stairs and out to the street, dropping the key off at the managers' home. We step outside, and walk to the car, placing the boxes and the suitcase into the trunk. I look up to the apartments window, where I see Jadite looking down at me.  
"I hope you find happiness, Jadite," I say to myself, and I lift my hand in good-bye. Possible the last goodbye I ever say or wave to him. I turn to Haruka.

"Let's go. I am tired, and want to eat something, than crawl into a warm bed."

"Okay, Rabbit. Let's go. I'm sure Michiru has some food for you, along with a warm pair of pajamas. Hope you feel like some chicken noodle."

"YES! I love Michiru's chicken noodle. I can't wait."

"Then let's go." We both get in the car and look at each other.

'Do you think we fooled them?' I ask Haruka through the mind connection that we have had since we first became more than friends, when we became sisters.

'I do believe so. But then demons like them are rather hard to trick. I still wonder if the short one will figure it out or not,' she says as she starts the car.

'Hey, he's not that short. He's about as tall as Usagi.' She just smiles at me as we pull away from the curb. We arrive a short time later at the outers mansion, never knowing that the two demons would know my cousin, or tell him about what was going on. Hey, how was I suppose to know. I'm not the keeper of time, Trista is.

Back at the apartment, just after Haruka and Selenity leaves.

"I have a feeling about Yuske's cousin and her friend. They didn't talk much, and they went about their business like they knew we were watching them." Jin says to his short friend. Well not as short as before.

"They knew we were watching them. I just don't know how they knew we were watching them, I really don't." (A.N. Confused Hiei! I love it. I really do. Have you ever seen Hiei with a real intense expression on his face? If you have, imagine that face on him.)

"So they did know that we were watching them did they? Another thing that is bugging me is how they had a very little amount of boxes, when we know for a fact that Selenity has quite a bit of stuff."

"I don't know why, but maybe, as much as I hate saying this, Koema has the answers to your questions."

"Fine let's go." With that said they disappeared into a portal, going straight to spirit world.

The spirit world

"Koema, sir, Jin and Hiei are here to report what they saw," a bright, bubbly blue haired grim reaper said. (A.N. A cookie to the one who guess this one right!)

"Thank you, Botan. Send them in," said what looks like a teenager with a binkie in his mouth. The grim reaper, otherwise known as Botan went to do as Koema said, blushing a bit, not quite used to his teenager form just yet. Jin and Hiei walk in.

" You have something to tell me?" Koema asks, getting right to the point.

"Yes we do. But we need to see Yuske. Maybe he can answer the questions that we have."

"Very well. Botan! Get the team. They should be at Yuske's home, getting the place ready for his cousin to arrive."

"Yes sir." After that titillating conversation, Botan opens a portal to Yuske's house.

At Yuske's House (a lot of scene changes huh?)

"come on you guys. She's supposed to be here tomorrow. I want everything perfect for her. She is my only other family."

"Sheez, Urameshi. You would think that she was your lover instead of your cousin. Stop being a slave driver," an orange haired dolt complained. Yuske turned around and glared at him. Kuwabara gulped, knowing that he was either in for a beating of his life, or a yelling. He got both.

"She is very special to me. Smack she's worth it. I haven't seen her since we were 6. Punch, kick. now get off my back for wanting everything to be perfect for her. Jab she just went through a really back break up. So back off!" Thud. Kurama just sighs and goes back to painting. Keiko comes in just as Yuske finishes his little speech and beat, and walks right back out. Shizuru just looks at her brother with pity and goes back to painting. Kuwabara just lies there, twitching. Yuske picks up a paint brush to start painting just as Botan arrives.

"Hello, boys, and Shizuru. Koema wants to talk to you. Apparently Jin and Hiei have something that they want all of you to hear. So get a move on now. And don't forget Keiko, she won't like it one bit if you leave her behind. Bye,' with that said, Botan disappears into a portal.

"Well we had best get going," Kurama says, pouring his paint into a the bucket and placing his paint brush into a bucket of water and paint dissolvent. He looks up to see the others doing the same thing. Keiko pops her head into the room.

"Was that Botan?" she asks, coming fully into the room.

"Yeah. She said all of us had to go see the toddler. Jin and Hiei want to tell us what they know that I don't know about her. We had better go, or the toddler will have a fit," Yuske replied. He opened a portal to spirit world, and everyone went in, with Shizuru dragging Kuabara behind her.

Spirit World

"Alright, Koema, we're here. What's the big news about my cousin?"

"I don't know. Jin nor Hiei have told me anything as of yet. We were waiting for you. Please have a seat," Koema replies.

"Well now. What a wonderful group you make. All of ya covered in paint," Jin says, all the while smiling that really cute smile. (A.N. Drool! Sorry, back to the story.)

"Just get on with it, would ya?!" Yuske yells, hoping to speed the meeting up so they could finish the painting.

"Alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch. As you know we were watching your cousin for the simple fact that she is to be staying at your house, Yuske. We had to make sure she wouldn't be any trouble while she stays there. Well we have discovered a few facts about her. One is that she has no power aura, or for that matter, an aura at all. It's like she is hiding it from someone. Same with the person who was with her. This guy is a pretty boy, that's for sure, but he has no aura of any kind. It makes me wonder who they are. Don't know about Hiei. Anyways, they also had a very little amount of boxes, even though we know for a fact that Selenity has quite a bit of stuff. Another thing is that they seemed to have wings on their backs. I noticed this when Selenity literally ran into me, but I didn't get a very good look at them. Well I got a good look at them as she was packing up and was talking to you and the guy, I think. They are folded most often then not, though they do move every so often. The wings on both of them reach to just about the floor, maybe a couple inches shy." That's about as far as poor Jin gets when Hiei suddenly decides to jump in.

"The color is the only difference between the guy and Selenity. The guy has a sandy tanned color to his wings. And Selenity has black with light purple and silver lined wings. It looks like each of the feathers are lined in one of the colors, in an alternating pattern. Selenity and the guy seem to know that they are their, and seem to be quite used to it. It seems that no one else can see them, except those with spirit awareness, and spirit power."

"That's right. And her friends seem to have wings to, but I didn't get a good look at them. Also a couple of her friends have a very dark aura around them, while the others are like her and this guy. I wasn't able to get a good look at them. So, Yuske, I have a question about this guy. Why do you let your cousin go with this guy to his house?" Yuske just blinks at Jin, then smiles, or more like smirks at him.

"Jin, that guy you saw is not a guy at all. That is the world famous race car driver Haruka Ten'oh, and he is a she. She enjoys dressing much like a guy, and she has a girlfriend. Yes a girlfriend. Her name is Micheru and they are very cool people. Now, about the wings and aura, Selenity has never told me about it, so I can't answer you about that bit. Now, I have a feeling that she will tell us what we want to know when she feels like it. So for now, lets go to my place and finish the painting. I want it to be dry by the time she comes home." With that said, everyone, including Jin and Hiei, go to Yuskes and finish the painting, never knowing across town, Selenity is creating a song that pulls at the heart strings.

Outers mansion: Selenity's P.O.V.

"Selenity, thank kami that you are okay. I was so worried about you when you left without an explanation. Then Rei told us all about it, and I was so mad," Micheru said as she comes up to me and proceeds to wrap me in a hug, which I return gladly, happy for a friend.

"It's okay, Micheru. I'm fine now. I just need to get away from the Jubban district, where I am most likely to run into Trista and Jadite. Like I told Haruka, I am going to stay at my cousins house for a while. I'm going there tomorrow evening after I get a new bed, some sheets, some towels, pillows and other items. We will have to take the van," I replied, pulling away reluctantly. "By the way, can I get some soup?"

Smiling she replies "Yes, but only after you have a hot bath, and change into something warm, okay?"

"Okay." I go upstairs after telling them I'll be down in a few minutes. I go to the room that I know is mine, and sure enough there are a pair of warm pajama's and a fire going in the fire place. I go and pick the pajama's up, then head for the private bathroom that is mine, making sure there are fresh towels for me. I strip, then start to run the bathwater. While the bathtub fills up, I take my hair down and comb it out, getting all the knots out of my hair. I than braid it and step into the bathtub to soak.

Twenty minutes later, I'm purnie, warm and ready for some of Micheru's wonderful soup. I get dressed in the nice warm pajamas and head downstairs, literally following my nose to the wonderful smell of Micheru's cooking. I can't wait to taste it. I wonder what type of soup it is this time. I hope it is chicken noodle.

I arrive downstairs in the kitchen, and I see that she has a bowl of soup ready for me. I sit down at the bar and dig in, thanking her in between bites. It is chicken noodle. Yum.

I finish my soup, and are given another bowl. I eat that to, but decline the third bowl, preferring to go to work on a new song that has been buzzing around my head for quite some time, at least after the first hour of me sitting in the park with the rain coming down on me. I go into the living room, and set up the recording system as to catch the song, without having to write it down. I sit at the piano and start to play a haunting melody.

What you never know won't hurt you  
What you never know won't lie  
What you never know won't desert you  
What you never know won't say goodbye

What you never know won't hurt you  
What you never know won't lie  
What you never know won't desert you  
What you never know won't make you cry

What you never know won't hurt you  
What you never know won't lie  
What you never know won't desert you  
What you never know unless you try

As I finish singing that song another one takes it's place. I pick up my guitar. This one is a sad melody, full of heart ache. Behind me the outers are gathering, excluding Trista, listening to me play and sing, knowing not to disturb me.

And do you still touch her like you do  
Kiss her all over in the way I kissed with you  
And when you sleep with her, do you sometimes think of me  
Not if you lover her in the way I see

Haruka picks up her drumsticks, while Micheru takes her place at the electric keyboard and Hotaru picks up her guitar.

I had to be free  
Had to be free  
It's all that I wanted

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Alone if I needed  
I had to be free  
Had to be free  
From feelings that haunted

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Free

And then into the evening light when the bars of freedom fall  
I watch the two of you in the shadows on the wall  
And when the darkness steals some of the choices from hand  
Then will I begin to understand

I had to be free  
Had to be free  
It's all that I wanted

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Alone if I needed  
I had to be free  
Had to be free  
Had to be free  
From feelings that haunted  
I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Free

As the last cords died away, we all knew that we had a start to our next album. Hopefully it would do as well as our last one, Beautiful Moonlight by the Moon Guardians. The cd was a hit, and is still going strong.

We all look at each other and decided to call it a night.

Meanwhile across town in Mamarus apartment

"Oh, Mamaru, harder! Harder, please. Oh dear kami, yes!" said a very familiar female. One with long brown hair that was usually held in a pony tail and very expressive cinnamon brown eyes. Mamaru complies with this demand, and pumps harder, bringing them both to climax. As the lay there, panting after their bout of very tiring actions, they just smile at each other, thinking that they have tricked the princess, the naïve little princess, who just happened to be standing in the bedroom door way, with a shocked expression. Of course they don't notice her and start some pillow talk.

"So, Mamo-chan, what are you going to do about Usa-baka?"

"Well my dear, Mako-chan, I plan to marry her, get an heir out of her so I can control the crystal, kill her, then make you my queen." During this little proclamation of betrayal, Usagi, turns around and creeps away, intent on getting home, calling the outers, grabbing Usa and going to the outers mansion. And she does just that. The outers and Usagi have decided to stay at their other home, near where Yuske lives.

That night what was left of the Silver Millennium court fell apart, and Crystal Tokyo changed for the better.

* * *

FD: I am an evil witch!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhackhack Sorry. Got a little carried away there for a short time. So how did you like the renewed chapter one? Good, bad, so so? Do tell me, I would like to know. I would also like to know who you want to still be a sailor scout who fights to protect Usagi. Please tell me, because I need to create new transformations for them for chapter 3. Also in chapter 3, meetings and maybe a little love? Maybe. See your there!! Wait a minute. I almost forgot something. I do not own the above songs. Sarah Brightman does though! She is so good, you really do need to listen to her. I love her personally. I will also be using songs from Enya to. Mostly from her Memory of the Trees cd. Enjoy.

Oh, there is one other thing I want to address. COME OUT YOU COWARD! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I DON'T HAVE A VERY GOOD STORY, AND NOT LEAVE YOUR NAME!! I DO SAY, COME OUT! Okay, I'm done. Thank you. Oh and another thing, if you decide to criticize my without telling me who the hell you are, I am going to make everyone who reviews, log in, you lazy person!


	3. A Piece of Truth

Oh, how you are going to hate me. This is a bit from Selenity's diary talking about some pretty dark stuff. After this, I am not going to really be able to update until March sometime. I am so sorry, but my mother is in the hospital, and when she gets out, she will need somebody to watch over her 24/7 until the doctor says it's alright. I am so sorry to write this news. So I hope you like the excerpt.

And to Sere-Cosmos11, I think I will use Kelly Clarkson's song, "Since you've been gone," as soon as I can remember to find the lyrics, and figure out where they would be good. Probably somewhere in the forth chapter.

Well, here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dearest Diary,

How I wonder if maybe this isn't my fault somehow. Maybe if I slept with him like he wanted me to. But then I look at the scars littering my body, across my back and everywhere I can hide them, and think "No, it's not my fault. I did what was right. I am not at fault." Though the doubt still niggles at me.

I think back to all the times that he hurt me is some way, mostly physically and try to remember it's a good thing that I got out of that relationship when I did. I wonder if the other suspect what he has done to me. Do they know that he has tortured me with his precious light whip? Do they know he enjoyed watching my blood seep out of the various cuts that he inflicted with my own knife, even as I struggled against the bonds that held me down? Could they even comprehend the fear and pain that I went through?

I bet, even though you are an inanimate object, you are wondering why I never left him. The reason why I never left him, was because I was terrified to. I knew that if I left him, he would come after me, and he would try to kill me, or worse, to bond me to him for the rest of my life. I can not let him do that to me.

But now that he left me, I am able to find the one that I left during the Silver Millennium. I can find the one who I had promised my heart, soul and body to, then left to protect the Moon Kingdom. I left my love on Earth. I don't even know if he is still alive. I wonder if he even knows who I am. I wonder, if maybe someday I will see him again. I hope to Serenity that I do. I do not feel complete without him. I hope Jadite does not come after me again, to tear me and my love from each other.

I wonder if he will accept me, now that I have so many scars littering my body. Will he still love me? Will he help my wounded soul heal? Will he? So many questions, no answers.

Hold on the phone is ringing.

(2 minutes later)

That was Usagi. She wants me and Haruka to come pick her up out in front of Mamo-baka's apartment building. Apparently she saw something she didn't want to see. She won't tell us over the phone. I have a feeling it's because what ever she saw will cause Haruka to want to kill Mamo-baka. Got to go. Peace.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Good, bad, horrid? Tell me. And the part above, about Mamo-baka will be cleared up in the next chapter. Just give me time to write and edit it, and I will put it out soon enough. And with the cutting part, you'll find out the full history later. Peace.


	4. The Pain and the Healing

FD: Okay, so I have had some confusion on age, and I bet it will be even more confusing this chapter. So I will place the ages of every one. Here they are.

Yu Yu Hakusho Ages  
Hiei: 18  
Kurama/Shuici: 18  
Yohko Kurama: Does any one know?  
Yuske: 17  
Kuwabara: 17  
Koema: how old is this guy? He is in teenager form though.  
Jin: I'm going to say about 20  
Keiko: 17  
Shizuru: 22  
Yukina: who knows, but I'm going to say about 17

Sailor Moon Ages  
Usagi/Moon/Serenity: 17  
Ami/mercury: 17  
Minako/Venus:17  
Rei/Mars:18  
Makoto/Jupiter:18  
Hotaru/Saturn:15  
Michiru/Neptune:22  
Haruka/Uranus:22  
Trista/Pluto: old, really, really old  
Chibi-Usa/Chibi-Moon:910 looks 16 or there about (happy now? You know who I'm talking to!)  
Nephlite/Mercury Knight: 20  
Zoisite/Venus Knight:20  
Jadite/Mars Knight:19  
Malachite/Jupiter Knight: 20  
Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask/Endymion: 25(what a pervert. If he and Usagi started dating when she was 15, then he was 20, right? Like I said, what a pervert!)

Pairings have yet to change, so here are the pairings.  
Rei/Kurama: this is where the power of the author comes in handy. I have decided that they make a cute couple. Also someone voted for them.  
Yukina/ Kuwabara:2 the ultimate must have couple  
Luna/Artimas: 2 of course  
Botan/ Koema:2 they are just so cute  
Chibi-Usa/Yuske:2 No one hurt me. I wanted a couple not many people would think of.  
Hiei killing Mamo-baka: everyone who hates Mamo-Baka and loves Hiei!

And as I have said before this is a Selenity/Jin fic, with some USAGI/HIEI fic, where there is only a few of them.

Okay if I forgot anyone, tell me. And I do like Trista, but I had to figure out an angle for my story, and she was the first one to pop into my head when I was thinking about it. I JUST DON'T LIKE MAMO-BAKA! I WANT TO MURDER CAPE BOY SLOWLY! HE IS SO GAY IT HURTS! I am truly sorry to those who do like Mamoru, but I have a slight problem with him. All he does is throw that damn rose and say some corny perk up speech! Then he gets the throne, and Serenity does all the work. Man, what a jerk. Okay, now that I am done ranting, let's move on. I hope you enjoy the story. Peace.

Moonlight Lovers Chapter 4: The pain and the healing

Outer Mansion: Selenity's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning with a heaviness that I hadn't known was there lifted off my shoulders. It felt like I was now free from all the pain and sadness that has haunted my life for the past few years, ever since my parents died, and I discovered I was the ultimate guardian of Princess Serenity, or Usagi as she is now known as. Thinking of Usagi my thoughts turn to last night, and the call that we got from Usagi.  
Just thinking of it makes me want to turn over and ignore the persistent sun light that is coming through my window. I have a feeling Hotaru opened my curtains to get me up on time. My thoughts turn back to Usagi and the story she told us.

Flashback

We had just gone to bed, when the phone decided to ring. The good thing about the outers mansion is that there is a phone in every room that is used often. That means there is a room in my room, Harukas and Micherus room, one in Hotarus room, and one in Tristas room, which is currently not in, to best of my knowledge.

I was the second one to pick up the phone. Haruka got to it first.

"Hel'o," is what I hear over the phone.

"Haruka, is that you?" is the reply. I recognize the voice as Usagis. I can't help what comes out next.

"Usagi, is that you? What's wrong?"

"Selenity, oh, god is that you? I tried to call your house, but Trista answered and told me that you weren't there, and she didn't know where you were. So I called Rei, then Minako, and then Ami and they all told me that you weren't there. So I decided to call the outers because I thought they would know where you were. I have such awful news!"

"What's wrong, Kanoko? What happened?" Haruka joined in.  
"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Can I come over to your house?" Usagi asks

"Sure. Are you at home?" Haruka replies and asks in return.

"No, I'm outside Mamorus apartment building. I don't think I can make it home. I just saw something so horrible."

"Alright. Stay there. Me and Selenity will come and get you."

"Alright. Bye." Just before Usagi hangs up, Haruka tells me to get some shoes on and to meet her downstairs. We meet a couple of minutes later and run out to the car, noticing that it has started to rain. We hop in and tear down the driveway to get to Usagi, hoping she stayed in the phone booth. We look at each other wondering what in the world Usagi had saw that sent her running to the nearest phone booth looking for me. We arrive in front of Mamorus apartment building just as Makoto and Mamoru steps out side. Mamoru is wearing only pants, and Makoto has a slightly ruffled look. The pause in front of the doors, and give each other a kiss. Makoto steps outside, and opens an umbrella turning to go in the opposite direction that Usagi is standing at. Now we know have an idea on what she saw in his apartment.

We drive up to the phone booth and I step out of the car with an umbrella that I found in the car. I walk over to the phone booth and knock on it, looking down and seeing Usagi sitting there. She looks up at me, strangely dried faced. She stands up and opens the door. Usagi and I walk back to the car and she gets in. I look over to the door and see Mamoru looking out at us with a very mad expression on his face. Guess he knows that Usagi saw what him and Makoto where doing. He starts to come outside, intent on doing something, but I get in and tell Haruka to drive and drive fast. She does and we leave Mamoru in the dust.

End Flashback

We arrived back at the mansion and among many angry shouts and threats to Mamorus manhood, the story was told. The story of how Usagi had gone to Mamorus home to see him and wish him a happy birthday and a good luck with the convention. The story of how she opened his door hoping to surprise him with a very special present, which she said while blushing a bright, brilliant red. The story of how she walked in on them having sex, and ending up standing there watching the two finish and talk about how they were going to get rid of her after she gave birth. With that last little tidbit Haruka got up and started to storm out of the house. If we hadn't stopped her she probably would have gone to Mamorus home and sliced him into little pieces. Thank Kami for duct tape.

After she told the story we all went to bed. Which brings me to now, and the sun shining in my eyes. Suddenly my door burst open and Usagi, like the rabbit she is named after, proceeds to jump on my bed and make me fall on to my belly on the floor. I look up and glare at her. She just smiles.

"Time for breakfast. Mich-chan says if you don't come down in 20 minutes she'll give me your breakfast." With that proclamation I shove Usagi out the door and close it on any protests she might have had.

I turn around and notice that there is an out fit waiting for me. I go over to it and take a look at it. It is a silverish peasants shirt with purple moon on the collar and cuffs. There is also a short skirt, reaching about to my mid thigh, and it is purple with silver Saturn insignias on the top of it and along the hem. There are silver stockings and to top off the outfit there are purple high heeled stappy shoes. Hotarus doing more than likely. She likes to see me in purple and silver. Says all the other colors, except the sunshine gold, much like Usagis hair color, don't look as good on me. Whatever.  
I pick up my clothes and go over to the bathroom. Once there I put my clothes on the counter where my makeup would usually go, and take out my hair planning on washing it. I strip out of my night gown and turn on the water. Once it is the right heat I wanted I step into the shower and take one. I step out of the shower after a few minutes, dry off, and get dressed. I put my hair in the usual bun and braid combination and start downstairs.

I arrive downstairs just as Michiru puts breakfast down. Usagi is talking to someone on the phone, most likely her mother or father. She puts the phone back into the cradle and walks over to us and sits down at her spot.

"Well, I just talked to my mother and father, and they said they want to hear the whole story as to why Mamoru keeps calling trying to get a hold of me, and why he won't take the hint that I'm not home, and if I was, I probably wouldn't want to talk to him. What an idiot," Usagi says as Michiru puts her breakfast down in front of her, and a grumpy Haruka walks in.

"So we'll tell them what happened, and then tell them that you want to move out of their place and in with the outers. They shouldn't take it so hard. They rather like us, unlike the inners," I say as I pick up my fork and knife and start cutting into my pancakes. I look at Haruka with a cocked eyebrow when all she does is grunts at us after I finish.

"Not a very good morning person are you, Haru-chan?" I can't help but ask. All I get in response from her is a glare. I just push a part of a pancake into my mouth. I smile as I chew.

"So we tell my parents that I want to move in with the outers, after I tell them that I am Sailor Moon, and that they are great protectors. After all they have been protecting me for the past couple of years. Does that sound okay with everyone?" Usagi asks. We can't help but agree. Haruka on the other hand just grunts. We look at her in curiosity.

"Okay, to move on, we need to get new furniture for me and Usa here. I doubt that she like me wants to sleep in a bed that holds to many memories. Me personally I just don't want a bed where Jade-baka and Trista screwed in," I can't help but put my two cents in. Usagis nods, agreeing with my statement, all the while shoving a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth. Same old Usagi.

"Alright. So we go shopping, and have the furniture and other items sent to Selenity's cousins home, right?" Micheru ask. We all nod, except Haruka. She just grunts, again.

What is with her and grunting. Didn't she get her morning nookie? I just cock my eyebrow at her and she just puts her hands in the air, elbows resting on the table, and lets her head drop down in between them. Guess not. I smile at my thought process. Man, am I a bad girl or what?

"Anyways, we'll go to a cute little store that just opened up a few days ago, and has yet to get any major business. Which means, great deals on all sorts of things. So what do you think about that?" Hotaru speaks up this time.

"Sounds good to me," Haruka, the proverbial grunter says.

"She speaks. And just in the nick of time. Usagi was about to steal your food there Haruka," I say, while watching Usagis hand get closer to Harukas plate, and then steal her bacon.

"HEY!" is all Haruka has to say. I can't help but laugh at Harukas predicament. She is now officially bacon-less. I laugh at her expense. She just glares at me and goes to do whatever Haruka does in the morning. Really who knows what she does. No ones gotten close enough to observe her morning rituals. Only Micheru has been able to do so, and she's not talking.

Later that day

After a hectic and chaotic morning, me, Usagi, and Hotaru, all got into the van I leave at the outers home for the simple fact that if I kept it at the apartment where Jadite and I stayed at, he would be using it all the time. The van is my baby. She is like the Porsche Haruka covets. She is driven by no one but myself. Haruka and Micheru follows behind in said Porsche.

We had decided to go to a little store called Beds, Baths and Stuffs. Not very original, but it was cute and had the stuff I wanted. We went in there and Usagi and I were in shopping heaven. We split into two groups. Micheru and I in one group, Haruka, Hotaru, and Usagi in another. By the time we walked out of there we had around 95 bags total, and a whole lot of stuff going to my cousins house.

I had gotten a four poster bed with curtains going around it. The wood was a very rare wood. It is called silver birch, which is silver. The curtains, or drapes, depending on your taste, were a deep purple. The bed set that I got for it were purple and silver. The comforter, the fitted sheet and 2 of the pillow cases were silver. The top sheet, and the other pillow case was purple. On the comforter were phoenixes, and crescent moons. See a pattern here?

Usagi also got a four poster bed, but hers was made out of red wood. She also had drapes that hung around her bed, giving it a sense of privacy. Hers turned out to be silver. Her bed set was also silver, though varying shades of silver. Her comforter also had crescent moons upon it, with one big full moon on the center of it.

We also got bath supplies, such as personal towels, shampoo, conditioner, ect. We walked out of there with over 1,000 dollars on our arms, with another 1,000 being sent to my cousins house and to the outers other mansion. We all piled into the two cars to go pack my stuff into my van, then go tell Usagi's parents that their daughter was the crime fighter Sailor Moon. What a shock we were about to receive.

At Usagi's home

We all sat very nervously in the front room while Ikkou (pulled this name from Inuyasha. DON'T KILL ME!) poured tea for us. Haruka, Micheru and Hotaru were upstairs, packing Usagis stuff into boxes. Usagi was the first to break the silence.

"Um, mama, papa, there is something I'd like to tell you. (insert Sailor Moon story here up to Chaos.) And that's my story," Usagi finally finishes, after 3 pots of tea, Haruka, Hotaru and Micheru coming down about 4 different times to get some of said tea, and Kenchii threatening to castrate Mamaru about 5 times. Got kind of annoying after the first 2 times.

"Oh, honey we knew you were Sailor Moon. We knew since around Wise Man and that group. Who else in this city has hair styles like you guys do?" Ikkou finally says.

"You knew?" is all Usagi is able to say in response to that little revelation.

"Oh yes. We were just waiting for you to tell us. We didn't want you to panic and think that we were going to stop you. We knew that you needed to do this. And I think it's wonderful that you are moving in with your protectors and friends. I understand why you have to get away from Mamoru to. I wouldn't want to be around him when he gets the letter that you wrote to him," Ikkou says. Meanwhile, I am in a state of complete and utter shock at what is coming out her mouth. I sit there, with a tea cup coming up to my mouth, my mouth hanging wide open, and just staring at nothing in particular. What a sight I must have been.

"Oh mama," was what snapped me out of it. And there in front of me is a hugging Usagi and Ikkou, and a strapped-down-ready-to-kill-Mamaru-for-hurting-his-little-princess Kenchii. What a sight they made.

Finally after 2 more hours of going into greater detail about what had happened with our battles, how we met each sailor scout, and finishing packing Usa's stuff, we were ready to head on out to my cousins.

There was to be even a bigger surprise for all of us. Usagi and I the most.

* * *

I'm so good! It's six pages without the author's notes! I don't know how I do it, but I do. Oh and I need your opinon on a couple of stories that I am thinking about writing, once I have the plot developed more. They are both Sailor Moon Crossovers. One is with Batman, and is called "The Darker Side of Batman." It is about how two people from two different parts of the world meet and find out their not the only ones going totally and completely insane.

The other one is a Dragon Ball Z GT and Sailor Moon crossover. I have no title for it yet. I know that will have Brandywine in it, but with different looks. Ami and Rei will be part of the story to. It is set in the future of the Sailor Moon show. You know, where Neo-Queen Selenity and Neo-King Endymion rule. Yeah, then. And it is after the last dragon has been defeated and every thing is normal. Now all I have to do is watch Dragon Ball Z GT: The Lost Episodes. Then I'm all set.

So tell me what you think, and I'll talk to you later! Peace.


	5. Finding a Home

_FD:_ I'm back with a vengeance. I am well loved by everyone I know! You all can't help but love me! I have yet to get really bad flame from anyone! I am loved! I guess I'm a better writer then I thought, ne? I am also getting to be on a role with my stories. By the way, can somebody review Memories? That reminds me, thank you kitsune of the dark void! You rock! And I am sorry to all those who wait for the next chapter for any of my stories. I have been under quite a bit of stress, what with the trying to find a job and plan for my 21st. I can't wait. You guys still love me though!

_Enchantress:_ They don't love you, they never have. They are just being nice.

_FD:_ How about I throw you into a pit of vipers? Maybe then you'll shut up with the rude comments. How does that sound?

_Enchantress:_ You wouldn't dare. (Suddenly finds herself over a hole with hissing vipers. Screams and grabs onto side) Okay, I believe you, just get rid of the vipers would ya? (Hole disappears.)

_FD:_ Ah, the power of being the author. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Who said I owned anything except Selenity?

* * *

Moonlight lovers, chapter 5: Going Home 

Selenity's P.O.V.

Usagi, Micheru and I drive off towards my cousins' house, where no doubt he, my aunt, and all his very close friends, who he considers his pack, will be waiting for us. I drive alone, with Micheru and Usagi behind me seeing as they don't like Cradle of Filth. Right then I was listening to Nephetamine, the bonus track. Their loose. I enjoy hard rock when I am totally and absolutely bored. We finally pull up to my cousins' apartment building, feeling right away that our suspicions are correct. His pack is there, even the one in all black. I doubt he wants to be here. I smile and go around back to the back of my van and grab my stuff. Luckily we grabbed Usagi's silver and pink convertible when we went to her house, or we would have had no way to get to my house, what with Haruka going to the outers mansion to meet with the movers.

As Usagi and Micheru pull up the movers pull away to go to the mansion and move the stuff for Usagi into her room. Besides the stuff that Usagi knows we bought for her, there is also a new custom pink Dell computer, and pick Dell laptop, a new neon pink shad rug, a new pink desk to put her computer on and to do her homework, among other things, and a new painting done by Micheru. I smile as I think of the surprise that she is going to receive when she gets to the mansion and sees her new room.

I pull out some bags and head for the stairs, intent on getting to my room as soon as possible so I can collapse on my brand new bed. I look behind me, and see Usagi close the back of my van and following Micheru who has already started to follow me. We walk up the stairs and up to the door. I put down the bags I have in one hand and ring the door bell. A few seconds later I hear a crash, followed by a curse. I smile, knowing it is my cousin Yuske. The door opens and there stands Yuske with a bloody nose and a mess behind him. I shake my head, pick my bags up, put them inside, shove his head back, force him to walk backwards, and shove him down onto the couch. I look at him.

"Really, Yuske, you would think that you would have stopped picking fights, be it with people or inanimate objects. Who would have thought you had something against a table?" I say as I look at him then turn away to go get a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"But, but, but…" he stutters out behind me. I can't help but mess with his, and his friends head.

"Yes, I know I have a nice ass. But didn't know that you wanted your friends to know that you had a thing for my ass. I thought you had a girlfriend. What is she going to think about you checking out your cousins ass?" I ask smirking wildly. He just stares at me, as I walk past a red haired guy, trying not to laugh, then a beady eyed orange haired dolt laughing widely. I now know who I am not going to get along with. Not one bit. I notice one in the corner, mostly in the shadows who is acting like he is ignoring the entire proceedings. I look at him straight in the eye and cock my eyebrow. He just smirks at me, his red eyes gleaming. Wait a minute, red eyes? When does a person have red eyes? Oh, that's right, this is Hiei, the half fire, half ice apparition. I think as I walk past Usagi and Micheru who are holding onto each other for dear life, trying not to fall on the floor, therefore onto my stuff. I go to the bathroom, and walk back standing in the middle of the arch way. I take the time to look around.

The red haired one that I noticed was watching Yuske and the orange haired dolt fight. What was his name? Oh yeah, Suichii Minamio, otherwise known as Yoko Kurama. Sometimes it's a good thing that I know how to get the information that I need. The orange haired dolt in most likely Kazuma Kuwabara. No one else has an Elvis hair style. I look at the girls who are sitting next to my aunt, watching the fight with some interest. The first one has blue hair and blue eyes, and has an aura of death. That must be Botan, the ferry girl who assists Yuske. Next to Botan is a girl with short blue hair, and red eyes, like Hiei. She is Yukina, the ice apparition. After Yukina is my aunt who is sitting next to a woman who looks kinda like her, except the aura of calm and peace surrounding her. I guess her name is Shizuru. Kneeing in front of the table is a little woman. Her aura is strong, and radiates power. I automatically know she is known as Genki. Standing behind the couch, trying not to laugh is a girl with brown hair, melted chocolate eyes and a gentle aura. I know she is Keiko from pictures that Yuske has sent me.

I feel someone eyes on me. I look to the woman who is kneeling. I just smile at her, and turn to break up the fight which has just tipped over a very expensive vase. I toss the wet towel and the dry one and dive for the vase, and I am just able to catch it before it hit's the floor. My skirt chooses that time to rip on the side and show even more of my leg then I want to. I glare at the two who are in a pile on the floor a few feet away from me. I look down at my skirt, which is kind of awkward considering I am still holding the vase, and I am laying on the floor. I manage somehow and see the rip that has ruined my skirt. I turn back to them with fire burning in my eyes.

"Run, everybody run," Yuske says before he takes his own advice and runs away. I get up, put the vase down, kick off my shoes, and take off after him.

"YUSKE! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR FILTHY HIDE! I'M GOING TO PEEL IT FROM YOUR BONES!" I scream as I run. I see Yuske heading for the door, but Usagi sticks her foot out and trips him up, while Micheru puts her foot onto his back. I come up to him while he struggles to get out from under Micherus' foot. She may not look it, but she is strong.

"Now, Yuske, what do you suppose we do regarding the payment of my torn skirt? Shall I, like I said, peel you flesh from your bones, or will you go shopping with me, and buy whatever I want?" I ask as I put my foot onto his butt.

"You won't hurt me if I buy whatever you want?" he asks.

"Nope," I reply.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow. Now will you two get your foots off of me?" he asks. We take our feet off of him and I head towards my room to find a different skirt. I take a peek into the living room. The females are trying really hard not to laugh, but aren't succeeding. Even Genki is having the urge to laugh at Yuske's predicament. Poor Kurama, Kuwabara, and even Hiei are nursing nose bleeds. Maybe they saw my thong? I look down and sure enough when I move, my thong shows. Damn. Like I needed them to see my undergarments.

"Perverts," I mutter as I pass. The females hear me and bust out laughing. Even Genki let's loose a smirk. I smile at the guys and head up the stairs, holding my skirt together, thinking about how if the guys saw me in my sailor skirt, they wouldn't just be sporting nose bleeds, they would be sporting hard-ons', well, except Yuske. If he did, that would just be wrong. And I do mean wrong!

I finish walking up the stairs, and poke my head into a room. It's neat, but with an air of masculinity. I know instantly it is Yuske's. The next door I open turns out to be the bathroom. After the bathroom, right across from it really is my aunts room. I know it's hers for the simple fact that it is messy, but not disgusting. I look down the hall and at the very end is another door. I decide to try it and see if that is my room. I find that I am correct when I open the door. I peek my head around the door frame and come face to face with my room.

My bed sits in the middle of my room with the curtains pulled back, and the sheets on said bed. My pillows are laid out on my bed, in a way that screams comfort. My walls are painted to resemble a moonlight garden. It has a crescent moon painted partially on my wall, and partially on my ceiling. The carpet is a silver with purple swirls on it.

My boxes of clothes are not there, and I pray that my aunt put my stuff away. I walk up to my dresser, which has ended up on the opposite wall from my desk which is sporting my now set up computer. I open my drawers and I look down. Yep, my aunt put my stuff away. I'll have to go through it later and reorganize it, I think as I pull out a skirt that goes with my out fit. This one has a snake wrapped around it, with the head resting on it's tail, near the hem. I throw the other skirt into my little sewing box, next to my bed.

I walk down and I see that the boys have got their nose bleeds under control. I walk up to the orange haired dolt, who is still laughing about Yuske getting beat up by two girls and proceed to hit him up side the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. Like I said, what a dolt.

"That is for teasing my cousin. You and I, we're not going to get along very well. Now, shut up, before I throw you out," I say to him. At that moment my phone decided to ring, in my poor forgotten purse. I go over, pick up my purse, find my phone and groan at whose name is on my phone. I flip it open and put it on speaker phone.

"What do you want?" I ask with enough ice to drop the temperature in the room a few degrees.

"What I want is my girlfriend! Now where is she!" Mamo-baka yelled. Hiei cocked an eyebrow, and I just turn towards Usagi.

"Well, your heard the guy, Usa-chan. You have two chooses, you could talk to him, or I could tell him off," I tell her. She holds out her hand. I turn off the speaker phone and hand her the phone. I turn to the group and start the introductions of those who I am supposed to know. I first introduce Micheru and Usagi.

"Auntie, Yuske, these are two of my friends. The one on the phone with the idiot is Usagi, and my blue haired friend here is Micheru. Her girlfriend couldn't be here since she is at the place where Micheru, herself, my other friend and Usagi are all staying at. My other friends name is Hotaru Tomoe, and Micherus' girlfriend is Haruka Ten'hoe. You'll get to meet them later," I say. I see Kurama blink a couple of times when I tell them who is who, but not what they do. Let them figure it out.

"Well, since we now know who they are, let me introduce to you the rest of my gang here. The red head is Suichii Minamio, the silent one in all black is Hiei, while the dolt is Kazuma Kuwabara. The women in order here is Botan, then Yukina, then Shizuru Kuwabara. The one who is standing behind the couch is my girlfriend Keiko. The hag on the floor is Genki, my teacher. We hang out together, and do other things. So, Selenity, how's the band?" Yuske asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Actually, you are looking at one of the members of my band. Mich-chan here plays the guitar, flute, piano and violin. Ruka-chan plays guitar, drums, piano and harpsie cord. While me and Hotaru also play guitar, piano and violins. Occasionally Usa-chan plays the cello or bass for us. Right now we are working on our next CD. We have two songs already written and set to music already. One is called Free, and the other is called What You Never Know. I'm thinking of writing a song around love and ice cream. I haven't developed my idea quite yet," I say. Just as I say that Usagi starts to yell at Mamo-baka.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE! I AM SO NOT GOING TO THAT PLACE! YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND! DO NOT TRY TO DENY IT! I SAW IT ALL HAPPEN! I ALSO HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, YOU PRICK! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! SO THERE!" with that said she shuts the phone and looks over her shoulder seeing us just blink at her. I'm surprised my phone didn't break in half. She smiles a goofy smile and puts her hand behind her head.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that. I think my and Micheru should be going now. We need to meet Ruka-chan and Hota-chan so we can help them unpack our stuff. So, bye, Selenity. We'll call you later, or tomorrow," she says, as she comes up and gives me a hug. "It was nice meeting you all!" she says as her and Micheru walk out the door.

"Now, I need help getting the rest of my stuff from my van. Who wants to help?" I ask once I know that they are gone.

"Me and the girls will help," Keiko volunteers. I smile at her, instantly liking her. Botan, Keiko, Shizuru with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, Yukina and even Genki follow me out my van where they look at the boxes and bags in it. I smile and grab some small stuff and hand it to Yukina, and some more small stuff to Keiko. The rest of the girls and me all grab larger boxes and head upstairs, knowing it was going to be a long day.

2 hours later

We finally got all of my stuff into my room and put it all away. I smile at the way my room looks. I pull my door closed and follow the rest of the girls down the stairs and into the kitchen where we meet a site we never expected. Yuske, Kuwabara and Kurama were trying to make dinner for us. It turned out more like Yuske and Kuwabara making a mess an Kurama trying to clean up while cutting vegetables. Shizuru and I shake our heads at the mess and walk into the kitchen. I take the spoon and bowl from Yuske and shoo him out, while Shizuru take the spatula from Kuwabara and shoves him out of the kitchen. Keiko shoos, well more like shoves, Kurama out the kitchen door and starts chopping vegetables. I go over to the counter and find a recipe for home made biscuits. I look at the batter and toss it out, then start all over. While I make the biscuits, and sweet rolls for after dinner, Keiko finishes the stir fry, while Shizuru finishes up the vegetable side dish.

We worked well with each other, conversing about the different guys and how the acted. I found out Kuwabara was really an idiot, and therefore not really deserving of my time outside of a battle. I also found out that Genki was Yuskes' teacher, like I didn't already know about that. I also found out once Hiei thought of you as a friend and ally, he would protect you until he died. I wondered how he would feel about a girl who could kick his ass. I smile as I think of the fight between him and Haruka if she found out he had been eyeballing Usagi.

"Hey, Selenity-san, what about your friends. Why don't you tell me about them?" Shizuru asks, interrupting my thought process.

"Okay. Well there is Haruka Ten'hoe. She is a race car driver, and many mistaken her for a guy because of the way she dresses. She has short, sandy colored hair, gold eyes and is a wonderful friend. She is also dating Micheru, plays the piano, and is one of the adopted parents of Hotaru. She can be as gentle as a spring breeze with sakura blossoms riding it, or as fierce as a tornado. Ruka-chan is also protective of Usagi, Hotaru and I. The only reason why she is so protective of me is because I came out of a few bad relationships and was wary of her when I thought she was a guy. It took her a while to get me to trust her enough to get close enough to me to tell me that she was a woman. She's protective of Hotaru because Hota-chan is still young. And everyone who knows Usagi gets protective of her, even me."

"Well you know what Micheru looks like. She plays the violin, paints, swims and is another adopting parent of Hotaru. She is kind and gently, like the ocean she has this connection to. But if you threaten on of her friends she can be harsh and unforgiving like the ocean. She's like Ruka-chan, very protective of me, Usagi and Hotaru. She will hunt down those who hurts us, if Haruka doesn't get to them first that is."

"Then there is Trista. She has long, dark forest green hair, and has some of it in a bun. She had garnet colored eyes, and is very guarded around new people. She is the last one who adopted Hotaru. She is kind and gently, once you get past her natural defenses. She can be just as cruel and unforgiving as time. She, like Mich-chan and Ruka-chan, is very protective of us. She is a wonderful friend and master. She is the one who taught me many things about who I am, and what I can be. She has, along with Ruka-chan, taught me how to wield many different weapons and how to do different styles of fighting."

"Of course there is little Hotaru. She has dark purple hair and darker purple eyes. She loves everyone of her friends and family. She lost her father a while back, during that whole mess with the crazy doctor and the nasty looking witch. He died when the building collapsed. She is silent sometimes, but she is a relatively normal girl. She, like the others, can be unforgiving if one of her friends is in danger. She has a good sense about people and will tell you flat out if she doesn't like you and why."

"Finally there is little Usagi. Our own Bunny. We all love her beyond belief and will die to protect her if it comes down to that. We are not afraid of what she can do. She may look sweet and innocent, but she is everything but. For a while she had to pretend that she was a klutz and an idiot. She had to pretend that she couldn't get to school on time, she had her teachers post her scores lower than what they actually were. Only a few of her friends knew who she truly was, and is. The only reason why she had to act like that is because of some of our friends who turned out not to be friends. Well, I shouldn't say that. It doesn't apply to all of her friends, only some. That is a story only Usa-chan can tell you."

"Now why don't we serve this up and then make the guys clean up?" I ask pulling out the biscuits and placing the sweet rolls into the oven. We do just that. After dinner the guys clean up, except Hiei. He disappeared off somewhere and hasn't reappeared yet. We don't mind, but the guys end up grumbling about it, well except Kurama. After every thing I cleaned up and put away, everyone, except Yuske, auntie, and I leave to go home.

I tell Yuske and my aunt goodnight and head up to my room to grab my shower stuff, then to the bathroom to take a shower. I take said shower, get into my Tweety boxers and shirt, and go to bed, with my transformation broach and communicator on my bed side table.

Well, my communicator goes off around 2 in the morning. It turned out to be Usagi, or Sailor Moon at the time.

"There's a youma near our house. We need your help. When can you be here?" she asks.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll teleport there, but first I need to get out of the house and away from my cousin. He can sense power auras among other things," I say as I get up, grab my robe, put slippers on and grab my broach on my way to my window, opening it up and sitting on the sill. "I'll see you in a few."

"Right. Moon out." I climb out of my window and head for a secluded area. I grimace at the thought that I have to deceive my cousin and aunt about where I am going. Hopefully they don't ask questions tomorrow.

* * *

That's it for now! Next chapter, a battle of the deaths. Don't ask, I'm not saying a thing until next chapter. I love Interpol's new song "Evil" from their cd Antics. I can't get enough! Go listen to it on Launch on Yahoo! I do. Sorry. See you next chapter! 


	6. A letter and a peeping tomer Jin

FD: Hello every one! How are we today? Yes, I have had to much caffeine and sugar, and now I am driving my muse nuts. Now isn't that an oxy moron. She's already nuts! Anyways, it took me a while to write this chapter for the simple fact that I have fake nails on, and they hinder the typing process. Hell, they hinder all processes! I hope you like this chapter. Oh, READ AND REVIEW MY POOR OTHER STORY (not Finding)! IT IS LOOKING LONELY WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS! I JUST WANT REVIEWS! Thank you.

Enchantress: Oh, somebody shut her up! I can't strip her fingers of her flesh, because she has to write! So somebody, give my some duct tape!

FD: (runs away) YOU'LL NEVER SHUT ME UP! I'M INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enchantress: I need a stiff drink and a stiffer, um.. I'm not going to finish that sentence.

FD: What she means is she needs to get laid, big time. BYE!

Enchantress: I'm going to hurt her! Um, read and review. Bye.

* * *

Chapter 5: A letter and a peeping tom…er, Jin

Selenity's P.O.V.

I put on some slippers, hoping I don't wake any one up. I walk over to my night table and grab my transformation broach, then I went to my window, opening it slowly so as not to alert them to what I was about to do. I slip out of my room, thanking Kami that my room had a roof right by it. I step onto it, my slippers making no noise, as they are designed to do. I jump off the roof, landing noiselessly, and look around my. I get up and take off for the area that I had chosen previously to transform. I was far enough away from him to notice the power surge from it. I arrive a couple minutes later, using my enhanced speed. Hey, sometimes it helps to be a Sailor Scout. I look around and pull out my transformation broach. I hold it up and yell out my transformation.

"SATURN GUARDIAN SUPREME POWER, MAKE UP!" with that said the really annoying lights surround me, leaving me in my sailor outfit. It consists of a top that ends just below my breasts, with long sleeves that are slit up the inside. The out side of the shirt is dark purple, while the inside is silver. My skirt is not like the others, but is straight. It has a belt like thing around the top, and it has moons and the Saturn insignias on it. My boots look like they are made of some soft leather like fabric, and comes up to above my knees. My katana appears in my hand and the Saturn insignia with the Moon crescent of the Moon family behind it appeared upon my forehead. I pose, then put my katana away in its sheath on my hip.

I proceed to feel for Usagis power, and power up for a teleportation to where her and the girls are fighting the youma. I close my eyes and power up slightly. Just enough tot get me to the sight of the current battle.

"SAILOR TELEPORTATION!" I yell out, and teleport away in a cloud of sparkles and glitter like stuff. Usa calls it Moon dust. Kind of like the stuff that she creates when she kills a youma. Little did I know that I ha a spy watching me. A certain blue eyed, pointy eared demon. Of course I ended up giving him a nose bleed due to the fact that I was stripped naked when I transformed. Whose bright idea was to strip us poor girls? If I find out, I'm going after their butts, and blasting them from here back to the Silver Millennium. Anyways.

I arrive at the battle field just in time to get knocked over by a flying sailor scout. I couldn't tell for a few moments. I then realized that the sailor who was now laying in top of me was none other than Sailor Uranus. Go figure. I push her off of me, take note that she was alive and healthy, and took off for the battle. I arrive as sailor Saturn sends her Glaive surprise at the youma. I take a closer look at it, and notice that is couldn't have been a youma. It was to big and ugly to be one. It had brown fur all over it, with red eyes, really big claws, and was stinky. Yep, it was a bear demon. Why do we get all the fun jobs?

"Sailor Moon, it's a bear demon! Hit it hard, and put some umph into it!" I yell over to her. She nods and starts to power up her tiara, preparing to send it to the demon. Me, Neptune, Saturn and Uranus, who just got up, attacked the demon as one.

"SATURN DANCE OF.."

"URANUS WORLD.."

"SATURN GLAIVE.."

"NEPTUNE DEEP.."

"DEATH!"

"SHAKING!"

"SURPRISE!"

"SUBMERGED!" As we watched our attacks combined, hitting the demon head on, dealing a really nasty blow. Suddenly a golden disc flies by me and hits the bear head on, destroying it instantly. I feel a splattering of rain upon my nose and I turn my face up to the sky. I see dark clouds forming over head, and turn to the others.

"Uh, guys, we need to go. It's starting to rain, and I personally don't want to get all wet," I say. The others look up at the sky and nod their heads.

"Yeah, we had best be going," Haruka replies. They de-transform, leaving me the only one in my sailor uniform. I look at them, give a small smile and teleport to the field some yards away from my cousins house. I look around me, making sure that no one was there, and then I to de-transformed. I walk back to my cousins house, never knowing not only that I was seen transforming by my cousins friend and fellow team mate, but our lives were about to be changed in the morning. I climbed into my room, got into bed and fell asleep. I was not aware of anything until my cousins yell of surprise the next morning.

The next morning

"AHHH! YOU STUPID BIRD!" was the wonderful wake up call my cousin Yuske provided. I shoot up in bed thinking we're under attack and proceed to fall out of said bed. With a thud and a string of curses that would make my cousin proud, I land and shoot right back up as a loud screech is heard through out the house. It sounded like an owl, and it sounded like it was headed towards my door. I run for my door as that realization penetrates the fog in my head. I yank my door open just as a brown an gray owl flies past me, and lands on my bed. I just happen not to be looking out the hall, and proceeded to close the door on my cousins face. I hear two thuds, first on my door, then one on the floor. I open the door and find Yuske on the floor, holding his nose. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my (snort). The great and mighty (giggle) Yuske is taken out by a (snort, giggle) DOOR!" (insert laughing). I stand there holding onto the door frame, hoping to be able to stop laughing long enough to go to the owl. He just glares at me, then the owl, then the door and then finally me again. I finally get my laughter under control, and walk up to the owl. I pluck the two letters out of its mouth, and look at the envelopes. They said,

Miss. Selenity Tuski  
342 Koren Blvd.  
Tokyo, Japan  
Sarasaki Jurisdiction  
Last Bedroom down the hall

And

Mr. Yuske Urameshi  
342 Koren Blvd.  
Tokyo, Japan  
Sarasaki Jurisdiction  
Laying on the hall floor

I blink at that last part, shake my head, walk over to Yuske, and drop his letter onto his chest and walk down the hall with the owl following, most likely preferring me to Yuske. I walk down to the kitchen and sit down next to my aunt. She looks over at me and smiles when she sees my letter. I just cock my eyebrow at her and flip the letter over, hoping to find out who sent me and Yuske the letters.

On the back is a seal with four odd creatures to have on a shield. I just shrug, and break the seal. When I open the envelope, I pull out several sheets, with the letters scrambling around trying to get back in order. Finally the stop moving and I am able to read the page. It said

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizard.)

Dear Miss. Tuski,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Due to certain reasons, we await your owl today.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress.

I blink at the letter a couple of times, the look up at my aunt. She was smiling a secret little smile at me. I just give her a look. I pull out a second sheet of paper, which turned out to be a letter from said Albus Dumbledore, otherwise known as mine and Yuskes uncle. It said,

My dearest niece,

Due to the fact that the Earth prince is no longer loyal the Moon princess, I have extended an invitation to join us here at the school. I do hear by offer the protection of Hogwarts. I do hope you and your companions join us here.

Tel your aunt hello for me.  
Your loving uncle,  
Albus.

I smile, look at my aunt and show her the letter. Yuske of course is looking skeptical. I yank his letter from Uncle Albus out of his envelope and show him it. The look of realization finally dawns and he looks at his mother.

"Alright, mom, did you know about this?" he asks her. She just looks at him and smirks.

"What! You did know about it? And you didn't tell us!" and he is off on another tirade. I grab a pen and write on a piece of paper, 'We accept,' signed our names and placed it into an envelope. I hand it to the owl, who then takes off out of the open kitchen window. I look at Yuske, still going on about how his mother should have told him earlier. I shake my head and head for the phone (pun not intended). I pick it up and dial the outers and Usagis number. I only have to wait a few minutes.

"Moshi, moshi," is the reply in my ear.

"Hey, Usa. Is there an owl with letters there?"

"Yeah. We thought that it was a joke from you though. Was it?" she asks.

"Nope. It sure wasn't it is the real deal. So I suggest that you get some paper, write down that you accept, and sign your guys names. The give it to the owl, and be glad it will be today in London, tonight," I reply while trying to block out my cousin and his ranting and raving. "Oh, and come on by. I have a new song that I want to try out and I can't o it alone. Also bring your recorder that you own. I have the tapes." When we finish setting up the time, we hang up. I go up to my room, yelling down to my aunt that the girls are coming over. She says alright and tells me that Yuske's friends are most likely to be coming around to. I yell back that I understand and run to my room to get it ready for a jam session.

I open my door and notice that my window is open when I had left it closed. I close my door and grab a smaller computer, much like Amis computer, but it is silver with a dark purple Saturn insignia (A.N. see a pattern here?) I walk over to the window and move the sensor over the sill. It picks up traces of fire, and ice apparition, and wind demon ki signature. I smile and shake my head, knowing that Hiei and Jin were in my room. Probably snooping around my stuff.

That thought alone stops me for a moment. I look around my room and notice nothing major out of order. But didn't I leave my broach on the table, instead of the ground. Sloppy, you guys is what I think. I look around and see that my laptop isn't where I placed it. Very sloppy. I go over to my computer and place it in it's original place, and then pick up my broach and stick it into my pocket. I then start to shove items out of the way, making enough room for a drum set, and a few other instruments.

I pull out my instruments, and some sheet paper on which I could start to write my songs. I start on one, with very little music, but lots of words in another language. The song has yet to have a name, but we would decide that later. I hear the door bell ring as I start to write the second song. I then hear feet coming up the stairs, and then my door bursts open with Usagi leading, then Hotaru, followed by Micheru, and finally Haruka. They were all carrying not only their own instruments, but also some part of Harukas drum set. I smile and shake my head at them, and start to set up the drum set. Usagi is the first who broke the silence.

"So, I see you are working on a new song. Does it have a name yet?" she asks while setting up the stereo system with one of my blank tapes. I look up at her then go back to what I was doing.

"Nope. That's where you guys come in to play. I need help with the title," I say as I hand the sheets to them to read over. They take it, and sit for a few moments reading over them. It's Hotaru who speaks up with a name for the first song.

"I think we need to name the first song 'Alba.' I don't know why but it fits. The other one I don't know," she says as she hands the first one to me. I nod, and the others agree with yeahs and perfects. I pick up the first sheet, go over to my printer/copier and copy the music. I sit down, press record on the tape player and start singing.

Reis Glorios, erais lums e clartatz.  
Deus poderos, sehner si a bos platz,  
Al meu companh siatz fixels aju da,  
Qu'eu non lo vi, pois la noitz fon venguda,  
Et ades sera l'alba!

The girls join in, and it starts to sound sweet and pure.

Bel companho, si dormetz o veillatz?  
Non dormatz plus, suau vos ressidatz,  
Qu'amenal jorn, qu'eu l'ai ben coneguda,  
Et ades sera l'alba!  
Bel dos companh, tan soi en ric sojorn  
Qu'eu no volgra mais fos alba ni jorn,  
Car la gensor que anc nasques de maire,  
Tenc e abras, per qu'eu non prezi gaire,  
Lo fol felos ni l'alba.

When we finish, Usagi is close to tears, and we are satisfied that we had a new hit single besides 'Free.' I smile and hand the others the next song that I finished during certain parts of the songs that left off with me, and started with some one else.

"Okay, this song is in 13th century English, and is very beautiful. Hopefully others will like it to," I say as they read over it. They nod, and we start with the song that I labeled 'Averil (Undrentide).' I start off.

When the nightegale singes,  
The wodes waxen grene:  
Lef and grass and blosme springes  
In Averil, I wene;  
(And) love is to min herte gon  
With one spere so kene:  
Night and day my blod it drinkes;  
Min herte deth me tene.  
Ich have loved all this year  
That I may love namore;  
Ich have siked mony sik,  
Lemmon, for thin ore.  
Me nis love never the ner,  
And that me reweth sore.  
Swete lemmon, thench on me:  
Ich have loved thee yore.  
Swete lemmon, I preye thee  
Of love one speche.  
Whil I live in world so wide  
Other nulle I seche.  
With thy love, my swete leof,  
My bliss thou mightest eche:  
A swete cos of thy mouth  
Mighte be my leche.  
Swete lemmon, I preye thee  
Of a love-bene;  
If thou me lovest, as men says,  
Lemmon as I wene.  
And if it thy wille be,  
Thou loke that it be sene.  
So muchel I thenke upon thee  
That all I waxe grene.

Somewhere along the line, the others join in, and we create another wonderful song. We smile and put away the sheet music to talk about who was Albus Dumbledore, and how I knew him so well. We were also to discuss how we were to get around telling Yuske and his gang why we needed protection without making them any more curious.

* * *

End 

Okay, I do not own the songs 'Alba' or the song 'Averil (Undrentide). Mediaveal Baebes, yes correct spelling, own the songs. They are mostly acoustic, and a lot of their songs are in Latin or 13th century English. The translation for 'Averil' will proceed this note. Now I do love the songs, so do try and go to to listen to them. Trust me, they are very good singers. Finally, I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I could use some help with my stories. I would like any suggestions and I will give you credit if I use your idea. Thank you.

When the nightingale sings,  
And the woods wax green:  
I expect, the leaves and the blades of grass,  
And blossoms to spring up, in April;  
And so love has shot through my heart  
With a spear so honed  
That night and day it drinks my blood  
And my heart grieves.  
All this year I have loved  
The one I can love no more;  
I have sighed so many sighs,  
Sweetheart, for your favor.  
Love will never be any closer to me,  
And I rue that intensely.  
Sweetheart, think about me:  
I have loved you such a long time.  
Dear sweetheart, I beg you,  
For one word of love.  
As long as I live I will not seek  
Another throughout the entire world.  
With your affection, my sweet love,  
You could bring me joy:  
A sweet kiss from you lips  
Could cure me completely  
Sweetheart, I beg you,  
With a lover's petition,  
If you love me, as they say you do,  
Then love me as I want you to.  
And if it be your will,  
Then be sure you make it happen,  
For I think of you so much,  
That I'm growing like the spring.


	7. A breakup and surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I sat and looked at the girls and thought for a few moments. I finally get up and walk to my desk and grab my lap top. I go to my bed, sit down and I boot up and sign in. I open up Internet Explorer and look at the girls again. 

"Hey, how about you guys go downstairs, and see if Yuskes friends are here? I'll be down in a moment. Promise," I say to them, my swirled nails sitting upon the keyboard. Usagi nods and heads out the door, followed by Trista, Micheru, Haruka and the Hotaru. Hotaru stops at the door and looks back at me.

"Do you want us to tell the truth as to why we need to go to Hogwarts, or shall we use the backup story?" she asks.

"Use the back up story if they don't tell the truth as to why they are going, otherwise, if they do tell the truth, tell them the truth. K?" I say.

"K," is her reply as she walks out the door, closing it behind her. I log into my yahoo account and find several messages from the girls. I go through them, and notice only Makoto, Trista and Mamoru are the only ones complaining about how Usagi won't talk to them, and how I stole her. Rei, Ami, and Minako are the ones who want to talk to the girls. They to got really strange letters from a place called Hogwarts. I go to the compose screen and write to Makoto, Trista, and Mamoru.

You three have hurt me and Usagi way to much for us to really ever forgive you. We hope you have a wonderful life, but you really don't interest us any more. We will be leaving Japan for a while. Do NOT follow us. If you do, you will regret it.

I also got one from Jadite, and pretty much told him the same thing I told Makoto, Trista and Mamoru. I emailed the others and told them to come to Yuskes house. This included Malachite and Nephlite, Minakos and Amis boyfriends respectively. I logged out and headed downstairs where I could hear the girls talking, and the guys sounding bored. I smile, thinking that we would get along after all. I walk in and look around. Shizuru is sitting next to Kuwabara, with Yukina on his other side on the couch. Hiei is leaning against the wall, while Usagi is sitting as close as she can to him without seeming like she is stalking him, and Haruka is sitting next to Usagi, glaring at Hiei. Luna is somewhere around, and Botan and Koema are sitting really close to each other. Kieko and Yuske are MIA. Jin is sitting next to the only available spot left. And Genki is, well, she's doing what she does best. Sitting on the floor, sipping tea. Kurama is sitting next to her. I walk over to the spot where Jin is sitting and sit next to him. I look at him.

"Jin-san, where is Yuske and Keiko-san?" I ask. He looks at me, and his ears twitch slightly.

"I believe they are outside, talking," he replies.

"Thank you, Jin-san. If you'll excuse me," I say and get up. If I had turned back I would've seen him blush faintly. But I didn't, but walked outside, and right into Keiko and Yuske have a fight.

"…take it, Yuske! I don't want to date you anymore!" Keiko says to Yuske.

"Why?" he asks in a quite voice.

"Because, I need someone who won't run off every five minutes to go fight someone," she replies and starts to walk away. I walk up to Yuske and grab his hand and pull him along behind me into his home. I sit him down next to Jin and pass a note around telling the others what happened with Keiko.

We all sit around for a moment just sitting not talking. Luna walks in and jumps on Yuskes lap and starts purring. He smiles and pets her behind the ear which starts her really purring. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I get up and answer the door. Who waits behind that door really surprises me. Its…..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A CLIFFIE! Not really. I just ran out of ideas right now. Don't worry; you'll get a longer chapter next time! PROMISE. BUT, for now it is on HIATUS! THAT DREADED WORD! 

I do need your help though. I have a couple of people who need to be paired up. Look at my bio for information. Thank you.


	8. Sharing Information & Some Very Bad News

Moonlight Lovers:Sharing Information and Some Really Bad News

FD: Okay, I know, I'm mean, cruel and spiteful, right? Yeah, so I'm having some slight trouble with the whole idea thing, but I'm working it, promise. In fact, since you guys have been so patient with me, I have decided to use my hard earned veggie time to type this out. Be happy I'm even doing this for you people. My mother had to turn up the damn TV. just so we can listen to it. We're watching "White Noise." So far the mans 2ed wife is dead, apparently the victim of an accident. Now he is using EVP (electronic voice paranormal) to contact her.

Mind you I wouldn't do it, unless you have been properly trained to do so. It is indeed like a...hold on; I'm trying to figure out how to spell it. Here dictionary, dictionary, dictionary. Where are you, you pain in my butt? Ah ha! Found you! O...ah, ha, found it. EVP is like an Ouija board, except with tapes and static. Lovely, ain't it? Yep, don't fuck with either.

Okay, to move on, I am sitting here typing this out, when I could be watching a good movie, and reading an equally good book. Can any one else multi-task? Okay, enough with the bragging and all that, I'm lucky enough to find a computer with internet tomorrow so I can post this. Happy now? Yes? Good.

* * *

Selenitys POV  
We watched Yuske as he sat and absorbed the fact that Keiko dumped him, and that he would never see her again, at least if she had anything to say about it. I bit my lip trying to figure out how the hell I was going to pull him out of his funk this time around.  
I poke him. All I get for my trouble is a twitch. I poke him again. Again all I get is a twitch. I do it again. Again a twitch. We keep doing this for several odd minutes, until finally he catches my hand as I'm about to do it again. He looks up at me with eyes that are not so empty now.  
"Will you stop doing that?" he asks me. I smile, and take my hand back from him.  
"So you're alive are you?" I was wondering if you were, I say as I flip my hair back over my shoulder. I smile at him and open my mouth to say something else when suddenly the door bell rings. I cock my head and blink as the bell rings again. "Now who can that be?" I ask as I get up to answer the door. I walk past Kurama and Jin and suddenly feel my ass being slapped. I turn around and see Kurama trying to hide a laugh and Jin trying, but not succeeding in looking innocent. I glare at them both.  
"Alright, who's the smart ass who decided my ass has a target on it?" I ask them. They just smile and point at each other. I roll my eyes and continue to the door. I start to open it up as I say "I have my eyes on you two. Now no funny business." I look at the person who was at the door and can't help but feel the shock as I stare at Ami, Minako, Chibi-Usa, and Rei standing in the doorway.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them, as Yuske walk up behind me and looks at the girls.  
"Hey, are these the girls who betrayed you and Usagi?" he asks as he looks at them.  
"No, Yuske. That would be Trista and Makoto. This is Ami, Minako, Chibi-Usa and Rei. They are, I hope, still friends," I tell Yuske, as I move back to let them in. "So, what brings you guys to this part of town?" I ask as Yuske and I lead them into the room with the others still sitting there.  
"Well, we were worried about Usagi and you, so we decided to all hop into Amis car and drive here. We stopped by the outers home, but you guys weren't there, so we found a phone book and found your cousins name. Are you guys alright?" Usa asks. (AN alright people, I'm getting kinda tired of trying to always write out Chibi-Usa every time I want to write her.)  
"Yeah we are. We just needed to get away from the others for a while. You didn't tell anyone where we are did you?" Usagi asks this time.  
"No," Ami said, shaking her head.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Ami, Minako, Usa, and Rei. Girls this is Jin, Kurama, Yuske, Kazuma, Shizuru, Genki, Yukina, Koenma, Botanand Hiei," I say as I point to everyone. "These guys are really good friends of Yuske, my cousin as you know. So, tell us, how are the other four?" I ask. They share a look and then look back at me. Artemis decided to pop his head out of Minakos bag right then. Luna sticks her head around the door way, and the two cats walk off together, probably to discuss what we were to do about Mamoru, Makoto, Trista and Jadite.  
"Well, they are doing fine, last time we talked to them," Ami starts out.  
"More like an all out yell fest," Rei says. "Those bakas really think that we would want to betray you two like they did. They tried to get us to say that we would help them in their crazy ass plan. What it was, they didn't really tell us."  
"Wow," is all Usagi is able to say.  
"Oh, before I forget, we got a letter on our way here. This crazy owl just kinda dropped onto the roof of Amis car when we were getting something to eat this morning. It's from some one called Dumbledore, inviting us to Hogwarts. Do you know anything about this, Usagi?" Usa asks. Usagi and I share a look and a smile.  
"Well, we were just about to discuss that with the guys here when Keiko decided that it would be a good idea to break up with Yuske here. Now, Albus Dumbledore is what you would call a wizard. He is one of the best out there and he runs a school called Hogwarts where you learn magic. Now since we all know magic in one form or another, we have the ability to learn the type of magic that Dumledore is offering to teach us. Now I can see that some of you are looking at me like I'm nuts. Well, I'm here to tell ya I ain't. I know Koenma personally. He just doens't know it yet. You'll remember me whent the time is right, Koenma. Alright. Now I know for a fact, as does Usagi, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka, that Kurama is a kitsune avatar, Hiei is a fire apparition, Yuske is a human turned demon, Kazuma is a human with high spiritual awareness and a sword made out of spirit energy, Genki trained Yuske, and she used to have the Spirit orb, which Yuske now has, Shizure has high spirit awareness also, and Jin is a wind demon. Have I missed anything? No? Good," I say as I look at the stunned expressions on the guys, and the smiling expressions of Genkis and Shizure.  
"Now to move on, demon energy and spirit energy can be converted to magical power. There is a slight side effect with that much power being turned into magical power. The spell you are using is stronger than normal. That is for the basic, fighting and other spells. The stronger the spell, the more magic it takes. The strongest spell out there right now is called Avada Kadevar, the killing spell. It is also a forbidden spell. There are two others, but you don't need to know them."  
"Now we got that out of the way, the reason we can do the magic is because we are...how do I put this gently? The girls and I are the Sailor Scouts. Surprised? Yeah, I figured. Listen we have been the Sailor Scouts since we were 14, 15 years of age. We have fought through some of the bitchest villains that you have ever seen. You'd think they had PMS with the way they acted. I'm telling you, they all had something against the Sailor scouts and the Silver Millennium, or some such shit. Oh, that reminds me, where are Malechite, Zoicite, and Nephlite?" I ask.  
"Their coming later. They had to do some things," Rei replies.  
"K. Anyways, with the fact that we are sailor scouts, or with the guys, planetary knights, we have magic. Unfortunately, our magic is 50 times stronger than normal magic, and around 5 times stronger than spirit energy, and 3 times stronger demon energy. Yep, we're stronger than all of ya all. Especially Usagi and Usa-chan here. They hold the power of the Moon within them. Now those times are for the average scout and knight. Usagi and Usas magic is 80 times stronger than normal magic, 10 times stronger than spirit energy and 8 times stronger than demon energy. The demon energy is S class by the way, and the spirit energy is A class. Now doesn't that make you feel small and insignificant? Considering your cousin is at least twice as strong as you? Now, I'm your cousin on your fathers side, I have the demon blood to. And yes, it was awoken. Happened quite accidentally, during a battle against Chaos. Lovely, isn't it?" I say and smile at Yuske. He can't help but just blink at me.  
"Well, damn. If I had known that I would've asked you to spar with me more often. So now that your demon half is awake, what is up with the well, your other half?" Yuske asks me. I look around the room. Except my fellow scouts everyone is looking at me with curiosity. I sigh and look once more around the room. I happen to see Jin looking at me with interest, more so than the others.  
"Alright. My other half is Saturnian, Lunarian and Sunarian. Now what that means, besides the demon blood, I am literally from the planet Saturn, the moon and the sun. The reason why is that my mother was a Lunarian noble woman who served under Queen Serenity as a personal advisor. That's what is going to happen when Usagi here takes the throne is, oh about 1000 years. I'll become her advisor, like I was supposed to do 1000 years ago. Anyways, she fell in love with a man who was 3/4 Saturnian and 1/4 Sunarian. He was a soldier for the Silver Alliance, and a high ranking one to boot. They married and 10 months later I pop up. Well about that time, things started to go down hill for the Silver Alliance. Beryl tried to take over Pluto. It didn't go so well for her, but it went even worse for my family. My father was leading that mission against her, and she took it upon herself to kill him."  
"About the time that my father was killed, Usagi was being born. Her father was killed during that mission to, so we don't have any memories of him either. Anyways, the moment my father died, I was told, I started to cry at the top of my lungs, and my mother dropped a bowl full of water in shock. You see, everyone who was protected under the crystal that Usagi holds, have a soul mate. We can feel when they are hurt, in pain or in pleasure or...well, die. We are much like demons in that aspect. When we find our other half, we don't stray. And we don't marry another if our other half dies. Its like half of our soul dies with them. I guess you can say that is what happens."  
"Now, what I thought I had with Mamoru is something close to the feeling I'll have with my soul mate. But what I had with him was nothing more than an extreme case of lust. We'll know when its time to find our other half," Usagi butts in with. I nod.  
"Now to move on, Albus Dumbledore was my uncle during the Silver Alliance, and is our uncle this time around because Queen Serenity didn't let us die after that last battle, but sent us here to be reincarnated, right past the toddler. The reason why is because he is so slow getting around to reincarnations, that it would be time for us to create Crystal Tokyo, that every villain would have torn apart the world. So we were reincarnated in this life, except that during the Silver Millennium I had no other family. My mother died about the time that I started my scout training. Anyways, Uncle Albus knows about the trouble that we have run into with Mamoru and the others. So he decided that us coming to Hogwarts would be beneficial to both of our groups. We end up with a wonderful place to hide from Mamoru so we can figure out what the hell is going on with him, and if he decided the darker half of things was better for him, and we help with the whole Voldemort problem going on there," I say. After I say that, Yuske decides to interrupt.  
"Wow, wait a minute. Who is this Voldemort guy? And why is he a problem?" He says.  
"Detective, Voldemort was a dark wizard who is supposed to be Salazar Slytherins heir. He went on a killing spree of normal humans, otherwise known as muggles, muggle born witches and wizards, and half bloods. The pure bloods he didn't touch, as long as they were on his side and swore loyalty to him and his cause. If I remember correctly, he was a half blood. He went after a family, and was unable to kill the child. His own curse rebounded onto him," Hiei says. I blink at him.  
"Wow, that's the most you've said since everyone got here, Hiei," Usagi says.  
"Yeah. The family was called Potter, and they were two very dangerous people to Voldemort, besides uncle Albus. Now their son was named Harry. If I'm correct, he is living with the Dursleys, Lily Potters sisters family. They are all muggles, and have a decidedly nasty disdain for all things magic. So, we go there, help Harry defeat Moldy Voldy, and we get help in defeating Mamoru if it comes down to it," I say at them. I look around at them. Usa leans forward, her cotton candy pink bangs shadowing her eyes, eyes so much like Hieis.  
"So, are you in with the "Kill the evil wizard and the idiot" plan?" she asks.  
Yuske: Sure  
Jin: Why not.  
Kuwabara: I'll do it!  
Shizuru: I have to keep the oaf out of trouble don't I? So yeah.  
Kuwabara: HEY!  
Genki: You're not the only one who gets bored, Shizuru. I'll go along.  
Kurama: All right.  
Hiei: Hn.  
I smile at them all and clap my hands in happiness. I stand up, snap my fingers and a pile of folders fall onto the table in front of us.  
"Okay. Lets see, Yuske, Jin, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Minako, Usa, Usagi, Rei, Ami and I will be 7th year students. We'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Genki will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, with Shizuru as her assitant. Keep your ears to the ground for any and all info that you can dig up on Voldemort," I say as I hand out the folders to every one. Just as I handed the last one to Genki there is a knock on the window. I look up and see a snowy white owl perched on the seal outside the window. I go over and let it in.  
"Well, now, aren't you Harrys owl? Yes, you are. What do you have for me?" I say as I take a letter from her. I ask Jin to grab her some water while I read the letter.  
Dear Miss Tuski,  
I am sad to inform you of the passing of your uncle, one Albus Dumbledore. I was there at the time of his death. He was killedone Serveous Snape, who was keeping an Unbreakable Vow. He and one Draco Malfoy are now wanted in the murder of Dumbledore. The school is going to be opened this year, and the offer is still on the table.  
He died a week before school was to end. He also left a will that can not be read until you arrive, as one of his only relatives. We will await you on Hogwarts grounds.  
Again, I'm truly sorry for your lose. He was a good friend, and I am grieved to have to tell you this. I will see you tomorrow.  
Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter 

I sit down heavily upon the couch. Shocked, sad, but very, very pissed off at Snape. He was the one man my uncle trusted with his life, and that trust was thrown back in his face like something nasty. Jin notices that I have not said a word since I read the letter.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks.  
"My uncle was killed by a man called Serveous Snape," is all I am able to say.

* * *

FD: Dum, dum, dum. What will happen next? You never know. So, press the little button and review! Thank you! Yes, I screwed around with things. So bite me. Review please! I like reviews! 

Oh, I kinda forgot something. I need help with these people. They are either couples who I'm no so sure about, or they're not part of one.

Not so sure pairings  
Trista/Jadite  
Makoto/Mamoru  
Ami/Nephlite  
Minako/Malachite  
  
Ones with no pairings  
Hotaru  
Genki  
Shizuru  
Harry Potter  
The Weasly Twins  
Snape  
Lupin  
Sirius  
Remember, I don't care if they are girl/girl, guy/guy or girl/guy. I really don't so let your imagination take hold, and help me! Thank you.


	9. Some greiving

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE**

**AT BOTTOM!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**THANK YOU!**

FD: -falls over in front of computer and starts to twitch with swirly eyes-

Enchantress: Um, usually that doesnt' happen until after she finishes typing, or she has been poisened. -Looks at computer.- Nope, hasn't finished typing. -Picks up tea cup and licks rim- Nope not poisined. So What's worng?

FD: -still on floor- I have been typing Imaginary and this new chapter for my fans.

Enchantress: So what is new?

FD: F you, you lousy f#! whore!

Enchantress: -Blink, blink.- K. So who's going to do the disclaimer? -Uhler pops up to do disclaimer

Uhler: Fairys Delight does not own anything, and if you try to sue her I will personally curse you to live a life of a slug under foot again, and again, and again...

Enchantress: -shoves Uhler out of the spot light- Um...sorry. he's a psycho. -hears shouting from off stage- SHUT IT UHLER! I'LL PUT YOU IN THE JACKET, THE MUZZLE AND THE LITTLE ITTY BITTY ROOM AGAIN...

Now, on with the fic.

What has happened so far:

Girls meet guys.

Guys find girls visually appealing.

Selenity gets smacked on the ass by Jin or Kurama

All get invited to Hogwarts to learn new tricks.

Everyone accepts what is to happen.

Guys find out what is going on with girls.

Everyone finds out that Dumbledore has been killed by Serveous Snape who was keeping an Unbreakable Vow for Draco Malfoys mother.

So now you know what has happened. The power scale. It goes like this:

Sailor magic is 50 times stronger than regular magic.

Sailor magic is 5 times stronger than A class spirit energy.

Sailor magic is 3 times stronger than S class demon energy.

Usagi and Usa magic is 80 times stronger than normal magic, 10 times A class spirit energy, and 8 times stonger than S class demon energy.

Selenitys magic is 79 times stronger than normal magic, 10 times A class spirit energy, and 15 times S class demon energy. The reason for the demon energy is because she is half demon, and that power translate into her magic that she uses as a sailor.

So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9: Some grieving, 2 meetings and the reading of the will

Selenity's P.O.V.

"My uncle was killed by a man called Serveous Snape," is all I am able to say. I look up from the letter and look at everyone. Haruka is the first one to get up and pull me close. I grab onto her shirt and cry silently over his death, and not being there to have seen his funeral. I sit up after a few moments, and look around.

I see Hiei staring out the window, Jin, Kurama, Shizuru, Genki, Kuwabara, Yuske, Rei, Haruka, Micheru and Hotaru looking grim. Yukina Koenma, and Botan looking slightly sorrowful because of the death that they didn't know about. Ami, Usa, Usagi, and Minako, looked as sad as I feel because they did know Uncle Albus.

I get up and walk up the stairs. I hear someone getting up to follow me, then sitting back down. I figure Haruka glared one of the guys into sitting back down. I walk into my room, grab my pen and some paper and walk back downstairs.

When I walk into the living room, Usagi is pacing back and forth. I watch her for a moment, catching things like "snake," "rip," and "kill slowly" coming out of her mouth. Most of the guys are looking at her, amazed at what she is saying. Usa is trying really hard not to laugh at what her mother is saying, and the others are quietly talking amongst them selves.

"So, who's head do you want to rip off and shove it on a pike?" I innocently ask Usagi as I sit down and start to write a letter to McGonagall.

"This Serveous Snape and the wanna be killer," she replies sitting down closer to Hiei. I glance at Hiei and smile at the way he is staring at Usagi. A knock on the door pulls me away from the letter. I get up and answer the door. The moment I open the door I am jumped by my future daughter Catrina.

"Sel-mama, why did you have Auntie Usagi send me back to the future?" she asks as she stadles my waist, her blues eyes flickering in anger. I smile slightly goofily then look over at the group. Everyone, except those with prior knowledge of her, look kinda shocked that she called me Sel-mama.

"Um, guys, I would like you to meet my future daughter, Catrina," I say from my position on the floor. And like a good little princess she gets up and bows.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all," she says politely. Then Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephlite walk in. Zoisite smiles at me and helps me.

"So, how do you like our surprise, Selenity?" he asks. He suddenly finds him self in a head lock by me.

"What do you think you're doing? I sent her back to the future so she could be safe!" I ask as I try and kill him with my killing head lock.

"She would have come back anyways. You know how she is!" He replies.

"Anyways, she was asked to go to Hogwarts with the rest of us," Malachite jumps in to say.

"Yeah, Sel-mama. I have to go. I want to help you guys. I am after all Sailor Demi Saturn!" and with that said she strikes Usagi and my favorite pose, legs spread, with her hand out in the victory sign. I sigh.

"You have been hanging out with me and Usgai for way to long," I say as I release Jadite. I go back over to the table and sit down. Catrina sits down on my lap and watches me as I finish the letter to Harry. When I poke her she gets up, goes over to Usagi and sits in her lap, yawing slightly, showing off pointed canines. I blink.

"Wait a minute young lady. Open your mouth right now," I say in what I have come to consider my mother voice.

"Why?" she replies.

"Open up," I say. She does and I look at her canines. I tap at them to make sure they are real then stand back up.

"Well damn, when did they go pointy?" I ask her.

"Yesterday," she replies. I shake my head and go over to Hedwig.

"Here, take this to Harry will you?" I ask her. She hoots, grabs the letter and takes off out the window. I sit down and look at the others. "Well, how about we start packing. Hedwig will arrive there in about an hour or two. Ah the wonders of magic. Anyways that letter is going to tell Harry that we are going to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. So I suggest you get your affairs in order and the girls and I will pick you and your stuff up. Is that okay with you guys?" I ask as I get up. I get nods or yeses from everyone. "Alright, pack everything you will need. Don't forget jewels, weapons, and other essentials. What you don't have, we'll get at Diagon Alley after the will reading. So lets do this," I open the door for everyone and get the addresses the girls and I will need to pick up everyone.

After everyone left, I turn around and look at Catrina, Yuske, and Hiei. I quirk my lips and walk upstairs to talk to my aunt.

"Auntie Asuka?" I ask as I knock on her door. "I have some news about Uncle Albus," I say as I walk into the room. I see her kneeling on the ground in front of a trunk. "Whats with the trunk?" I ask her. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Sweety, get Yuske would you? I have to talk to you two about a couple of things," she says as she turns back around. I nod and go back down the stairs and notice that Hiei has gone, and Yuske was about to start up the stairs.

"Hey, Auntie Asuka wants us," I tell him and start back up the stairs with him behind me. We go into her room and sit down next to her.

"Now, I want you both to just listen to what I have to say to you two. I know you both have demon blood in you, but I also know you, Selenity have Lunarian, Sunarian, and Saturnian blood in you. So that means, any wand you try will not work. Same with Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Catrina, Usagi, Usa, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Yukina and Ami. Now don't give me that shocked look, Yuske, I've known all about your little adventures all this time. What? You think I'd let you disappear without knowing where you are? I don't think so."

"Anyways, because you have demon and/or planetarian blood in you, you guys have to make your own. Same with the others. Luckily enough Shizuru, Kuwabara and Genki-sama can get theirs from Ollivanders Wand Shop. Tell him Asuka sent you guys."

"Now, as to making a wand, you each have wood that best fit your personality. Mind you I had to get a hold of some of my contacts to get these woods. Selenity, you have Death willow from Saturn, with a small part of the luna flower. You are going to mix the two together with your power. You are also going to have to do this for the guys. Yuske, your wood happens to be from the same tree that you liked to sit under in the Makai. Its the Tear Drop Willow. And the flower you have is the Blood lily."

"Now, I've talked to Koenma and told him to tell the others to get over here earlier than planned. Now they will be here in an hour. Selenity, don't worry about packing you your stuff, I'll do that. You put the wands together. Hiei is fire wood and icy tulip, also from Makai. Kurama is Foxy Willow and the basic red rose. Yukina is Icy willow wood and firery tulip, Jin is a basic oak and well, you're sure going to find this funny, a daffodil. I will also need you to make the girls wand. No need to mix, just shape. Usa is going to be luna wood, Usagi to, but from an older tree. Ami has a brance of Ice wood from Mercury, Minako has weeping willow wood from Venus, Rei has red wood from Mars, Cartina has Death willow wood, Haruka has pine wood from Uranus, Michiru has cherry blossom wood from Neptune, and Hotaru has apple tree wood from Saturn. Koenma and Botan already have their wands and the knights will just use their power stones as wands. They already know how to transform their stones into wands."

"Now, lets get to work," and with that said and done, and the woods laid in order of the people that they are to be made for, with matching wooden boxes with their names carved into them, Asuka goes to pack up my stuff into my space chest, which is connected to my space pocket, and Yuske and Catrina goes pack up his new space chest, leaving me to do what I do best, create spealized wands.

An hour later, and several curses later...

I am amazed at my own capabilities. I am so good it hurts. I smile as I look at the work that I was able to do in an hour, and without having to break a sweat. I get up and collect the various boxs and go down the stairs. I set the boxes up and just as I am about to stand up, the door bell rings.

"Just in the nick of time," I say to nobody but myself. I go and open the door and there is everyone standing there. I step back and to the side. "Why don't you guys go to the living room. Don't touch the boxes yet. I'll get Yuske, Catrina and Auntie Asuka," I say as they file past me. I make sure that everyone is there and then run upstairs to get Aunt Asuka. "Their here," is all I say to them as I turn around and walk back down the stairs. I grab my trunk and carry that with me.

"So, what's with the boxes, Butterfly?" Haruka asks.

"Well, they have our wands. Well, some of our wands. Genki-sama, Shizuru, and Kazuma you guys will have to buy your wands," I say, smiling slightly at them.

"Shes right. Now, pluck a strand of your hair from your head and grab your box," Asuka says from behind me. We all grab our wands and pluck a hair from our heads. We look up at her. "Now, take the hair and place it into the wand," she says. We look at each other, and then proceed to do so. Surprisingly, the hairs go in pretty well.

Usagis glows a silver, Usas glows a red and silver mix, Amis glows a light blue, Minakos glows a gold, Reis glows a firery red, Hotarus glows a deep purple, Harukas glows a light sandy gold, and Michirus glows a dark blue. Hieis glows a deep red, Kuramas glows a deeper silver than Usagis, Jins glows a darker sandy gold than Harukas, Yuskes glows a light green, and Yukinas glows an icy blue.

It's mine and Catrinas wands that draw attention. My wand glows a deep purple, silver, green and a bright sunny gold. Catrinas wand glows a lighter purple, silver, a darker green, a bright sunny gold, and the same sandy gold that Jins did. I blink at that, and then decide to file that away to think about later. I look at everyone around me and smile.

"So you guys ready to go to London?" I ask. All I get is some blinks. "Okay, well, the way we need to get to London is transportation, sailor transportation that is. But, we will also draw some of your energy from you. Not a whole lot, just enough to make you seriously hungry. So, girls, we discussed this when we moved here. So let's do it," I say as we stand up and pull out our transformation wands or broaches.

"MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC STAR POWER!

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"SATURN GUARDIAN SUPREME POWER!"

"SATURN DEMI COSMIC POWER!" and with that and a flash of colored lights the sailor scouts stood in their full glory and really short skirts. Catrina was the only one with a full skirt, but i was slit up both sides and showed her legs until the slit ended at mid thigh. Her shirt is much like mine but there are a light sandy gold detail works, along with her purple and silver. Her shoes are just simple slippers with simple silver and gold designs on a purple backround. Her skirt is purple with silver and gold around the waist and hem, same with the shirt.

Next were the knights.

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!" -Nephlite-

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!" -Zoisite

"JUPITER KNIGHT POWER!" -Malachite-

And they to were transformed

I look at the guys and notice that they are either wiggiling uncomfortable, or trying to stop a nose bleed, or doing both. I burst out laughing.  
"Hey, girls, check this out. We are so hot, that we can make demons squirm!" I shout out in between bouts of laughter, pointing to the guys. They look at the guys and start to laugh to. Finally we are able to stop. "Okay," I say, standing up straight and wiping away a tear from my eye, "We need you guys to squeeze together really close together in the middle of the circle, while the girls and I do the transportation. So lets do it," I say while the girls straighten up. Everyone gets up and squeezes together in a tight circle. The girls, the guys and I surround them and clasp hands.

"MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC STAR POWER!

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"SATURN GUARDIAN SUPREME POWER!"

"MERCURY KNIGHT POWER!"

"VENUS KNIGHT POWER!"

"JUPITER KIGHT POWER!"

"SAILOR TELEPORTATION!" and with that and a flash of sparkles and moon dust, we were gone, leaving Asuka to do what ever she decided to feel like, which we found out later was sign up for AA.

10 minutes later in London

An alley way

With a little bit of light and some sparkles we were standing in an alley way, in London, right next to the Leaky Cauldron. I turn around and transform back into myself. I notice then that it was about to rain.

"Hey, uh, guys, lets get inside before it decides to rain," and with that said it starts to rain. We then run into the Leaky Cauldron, and nearly into a giant of a man. I look up and see bushy hair, and a bushy beard, with dark eyes crinkled up in a smile.

"Why, h'llo there. You must be Dumbledore's neice," he said. I nod. "Oh, you must be wonderin' who I am, right? Well the name is Ruebeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid," he says holding out his hand to me. I take it and shake it.

"Hi, I'm Selenity. This is Usagi, Usa, Ami, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Jin, Yuske, Yukina, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Professor Shizuru, Professor Genki, Catrina, Nephlite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Kurama. I think that's everyone. Oh, and this is Luna," I add when she jumps on my head, "and that is Artimas," I say pointing to him in Minakos arms. "So, where is Potter-san?" I ask Hagrid.

"He's waiting at the office that is to do the will reading. Would you like to check in, or just go straight there?" Hagrid replies.

"How about we check in, and put our stuff away so I can have some time to think about who I want to come with me to the reading of the will," I reply. He nods and the goes over the the bartender, and gets our room numbers and keys. After we put our stuff away, we all meet in the public area. I sigh as I look at everyone.

"Okay, I've decided to take Catrina, Jin and Yuske. Everyone else, eat something, and relax. We'll be back later on. K with you all?" I ask. I get nods backs. "Good. Lets go you guys," I say turning around and following Hagrid. We go behind the Leaky Cauldron and stand at a brick wall. He taps a brick and the wall opens up.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid says as we step into the busy area.

FD: Alright, are you all happy now? I have stayed up until 1:16 A. FUCKING M. I hate my life right now. I have court at 1:30 for my friends settlement hearing concerning her divorce, but first I have to see the doctor to get an x-ray of my jaw to see if I well, cracked it, or some such shit. Don't really know, just know that my jaw doesn't sit right, and it hurts like a son of a b!#$.

Oh, and some of the various trees used are of my creation, and look like a weeping willow tree, just different colors. So review for me! Thank you.

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE:**

Okay, so I've come to a decision. The Rei/Kurama and Selenity/Jin relationships are not set in stone now. I'm thinking of playing with the matches. What do you think of a Rei and Jin matching and a Selenity and Kurama matching. Mind you, if I decide to do this, this will change the course of the story. So deal with it. I am working on the next chapter. This not will be repeated. Deal.


	10. Thoughts and feelings pt1

Moonlight lovers 10: Thoughts and feelings pt. 1  
Monday, July 3, 2006  
1:16 a.m.

FD: Okay, I have decided that there should be other points of views to help flesh the story out. I have decided how to end this story and start on the sequal. I won't write a story that is 50 chapters long. For those who have just started to read a story, 50 chapters with 5 to 40 pages long is just to much and will more than likely leave the story in the middle. But break said story up and use sequals to continue the story, and you have something going for you. Because this way, they have a choice of reading the first one, leaving to read something else, then come back and read the next one in line.  
So that is what I am doing here. Moonlight Lovers is almost done. Next up: Moonlight Lovers: A New Begining. So watch out. I have a few more chapters to write before I am done with this one. I will then start to write out Finding again. And A Not So Simple Destiny, maybe. Depends on how I feel.  
Okay, I also have to tell you. /blah/ is youko and blah is kurama when they are talking. blah is Hiei when he is part of the conversation. K? Got it? Get it? Good.  
Oh and the only reason why this took so damn long to get out is a) Imaginary had to be written. Go read it. B) My computer doesn't like me half the time and c) my brain doesn't like me the other half. So no killing me!

Disclaimer: Nope, still poorer than sin. So that means I still don't own shit. Oh, wait, I own books. That aren't worth shit. I also own a truck. Even that isn't worth shit. Damn. And now I own a seriously fucked up computer!

Kurama's P.O.V.  
At Yuskes home

I sit and listen to Yuske side of his conversation with his cousin. He called her "Little Buns," but I have a feeling that is just a nickname for her. It also sounds like he doesn't like her boyfriend, or should I say her ex boyfriend. I look up from the book that I was pretending at reading as Yuske says goodbye.

"K, love ya to, brat," he says and then hangs up. "I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" he yells out suddenly punching a hole in the wall.

"Yuske, what is wrong?" I ask him, my kitsune curiosity getting the best of me.

"Man, my cousin was screwed over by her boyfriend. I don't know how, but he hurt her. As you can tell she is my best friend, next to you guys. She doesn't have any real family besides me and mom. Her parents are dead and her fathers family doesn't care about her. Here, hold on you guys. I have a relativly new picture of her. Let me grab it," Yuske says while getting up and going towards his room.

I wonder what she looks like.

/Probably like Yuske, but in a girl form./

Um...

/Yeah...scary thought/

And when has that ever stopped you from being horny?

/You have a point. If need be, I'll keep the room so dark, not even I would be able to see./

Great. Yeah, you'll just visualize what she looks like.

/No. I'll think of one of the fan girls that are after you. They have some interesting looks going on./

Which one? Wait. Answer later. Here comes Yuske.

Yuske comes out of his room with a rather large frame. He comes over and sits down in the arm chair next to me and hands me the picture.

Damn.

/(drool)/

Yeah

I take in the purple hair with silver streaks to the gold eyes with silver specks sparkling out at me. Her lips are a light rosy red and her skin like cream. I notice that she is wearing a silver dress, sweeping the floor with dark purple trim. It shows the curves that she has and makes me wonder if the rest of her is just as creamy and soft as it looks.

Another young woman is standing next to her. She has gold hair and blue eyes and is wearing a dress simular to the one Selenity is wearing. She doesn't interest me. They have their arms around each other and are smiling.

I pass the picture on and sit back. I look at Yuske and see him smirking. I just cock an eyebrow and go back to my thoughts.

So, it seems that we were wrong about her looks. I do like the hair. Purple with silver. Interesting combination.

/Yes. Can you imagine the way it would look spread out on black sheets. Not to mention the way her skin would look against said sheets. I wonder if she would flush pink or slightly red.../

Pervert. Why do I have to put up with you?

/Because I make your life fun./

Right. Wait. Kuwabara is speaking.

/Do we have to listen to him/

Yes. He's saying something about Selenity.

/How dare he say her name.../ and off goes Yoko in a rant.

"So how old is Selenity, Yuske?" Kuwabara asks.

"Well, shes 17. Just turned 17 in fact. That picture was taken for her birthday. She has been living with this idiot for the past couple of years. She is an imancipated minor, so she can live with anyone she wants," Yuske finishes getting up and walking down the hall to the kitchen where his mother is located.

/Anywhere she wants huh? Oh, the possiblities./

Now, Yoko, calm down. She is a free human being. And it seems that she wants to live here, with her cousin. Maybe when Yuske turns 18 in a few weeks we can ask her and him to move in with us.

/I like that thought. Now just to somehow get her in our bed without Yuske interfering in our plans. Damn it he's speaking again./

"Hey, I need a couple of people to help me get the paint, and then I need all of you to help me get the room painted," Yuske says.

"Wait, what room? Isn't this a 2 room apartment?" Kuwabara asks.

"No. There's a third room at the end of the hall. Here, let me show you guys." With that said we stand and head down the hall. When we get to the end of the hall, lo and behold a fourth door is at the very end of the hall way. Yuske opens the door and shows us an empty room. "I never really got around to completing her room here. I had a room done up at our old apartment, with furniture and everything, but everything went down with the fire," he says walking into the room.

I look around and notice that the walls have outlines of various things. I notice a moon half on the ceiling, half on the wall with stars covering the rest of the ceiling. I look at the carpet and see that it is purple with silver swirls. The drapes are a dark purple with silver stars on it.

I like the colors.

/I wouldn't mind being in this room hearing her moan out our name./ -smirk-

Down boy. You need to calm down. I have a feeling it's going to take time to get to that point. Shes probably going to be one of those females who want some form of commitment from us.

/I wouldn't mind commiting to her. Hell, I have a feeling that she would be a wonderful mate, and give us stong pups./

Yes, she most likely would. But I have a feeling she is one of the few people with a true soul mate waiting for her. We'll play it by ear.

/Fine. But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun./

During that time we move from the room and I volenteer to go get the paint with him.

2 hours later...

We are all painting the room. I am working on the area around the moon and listening to Yuske try his best to kill Kuwabara. I smirk and make sure that no one can see me. I notice that even Hiei is helping to paint. Yoko is still laughing at that.

So, what do you suppose she sounds like? I ask him.

/Well, I'm hoping that her voice send shivers down my back. I always liked how voices like that made me feel. But if she is the least bit screechy I'm running the other way./

I doubt that she is screechy. From what I heard, she has a voice that promises utter pleasure.

/Wonderful. Damn it, its Botan. What does she want now/

Shut up and I'll find out.

"Hello, boys, and Shizuru. Koema wants to talk to you. Apparently Jin and Hiei have something that they want all of you to hear. So get a move on now. And don't forget Keiko, she won't like it one bit if you leave her behind. Bye," with that said, Botan disappears into a portal.

"Well we had best get going," I say, pouring my paint into a bucket and placing my paint brush into a bucket of water and paint dissolvent. I look up to see the others doing the same thing. Keiko pops her head into the room.

So there is something going on with Selenity is there? I wonder.

/Well lets find out! Move it/

No need to yell. We're here. Now shut up.

We sit down and listen to what Jin and Hiei have to say.

"Well now. What a wonderful group you make. All of ya covered in paint," Jin says, all the while smiling that really cute smile.

/Just get on with it you horned freak/

Down Yoko.

"Just get on with it, would ya!" Yuske yells, hoping to speed the meeting up so they could finish the painting.

/Thank you, Yuske/

"Alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch. As you know we were watching your cousin for the simple fact that she is to be staying at your house, Yuske. We had to make sure she wouldn't be any trouble while she stays there. Well we have discovered a few facts about her. One is that she has no power aura, or for that matter, an aura at all. It's like she is hiding it from someone. Same with the person who was with her. This guy is a pretty boy, that's for sure, but he has no aura of any kind. It makes me wonder who they are. Don't know about Hiei. Anyways, they also had a very little amount of boxes, even though we know for a fact that Selenity has quite a bit of stuff. Another thing is that they seemed to have wings on their backs. I noticed this when Selenity literally ran into me, but I didn't get a very good look at them. Well I got a good look at them as she was packing up and was talking to you and the guy, I think. They are folded most often then not, though they do move every so often. The wings on both of them reach to just about the floor, maybe a couple inches shy."

/What? He touched her! Must remove his hands from his body!./

Now Yoko, didn't you hear anything else?

/Yeah. She and this guy has no aura and they both have wings. I wonder how much fun we could have with her wings surrounding us.../

Yeah, just keep your fantasies to yourself for a while, will ya?

/Fine. Spoil sport./

"The color is the only difference between the guy and Selenity. The guy has a sandy tanned color to his wings. And Selenity has black with light purple and silver lined wings. It looks like each of the feathers are lined in one of the colors, in an alternating pattern. Selenity and the guy seem to know that they are their, and seem to be quite used to it. It seems that no one else can see them, except those with spirit awareness, and spirit power."

"That's right. And her friends seem to have wings to, but I didn't get a good look at them. Also a couple of her friends have a very dark aura around them, while the others are like her and this guy. I wasn't able to get a good look at them. So, Yuske, I have a question about this guy. Why do you let your cousin go with this guy to his house?" Yuske just blinks at Jin, then smiles, or more like smirks at him.

Thats what I want to know.

/You and me both./

"Jin, that guy you saw is not a guy at all. That is the world famous race car driver Haruka Ten'oh, and he is a she. She enjoys dressing much like a guy, and she has a girlfriend. Yes a girlfriend. Her name is Micheru and they are very cool people. Now, about the wings and aura, Selenity has never told me about it, so I can't answer you about that bit. Now, I have a feeling that she will tell us what we want to know when she feels like it. So for now, lets go to my place and finish the painting. I want it to be dry by the time she comes home." With that said, everyone, including Jin and Hiei, go to Yuskes and finish the painting.

So the guy was a girl and she is taken is she? Good.

/Very. Now say goodbye to them or they might become suspisous. We have to go home and take care of a slight problem./

Yes, we do.

"I must get home everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow. About what time are they coming over?" I ask.

"Around 2 or there about. Don't really know," Yuske replies.

"Okay. I'll see you tomarrow everyone," I reply. I open the door and walk out, with Hiei behind me. We walk towards my house and about half way there I get bugged by the fact that he is smirking at my back. I stop and turn around to face him.

"Yes?" I ask. He smirks even more before answering.

"You want to fuck Yuskes cousin. You should watch your step there, Kurama. Yuske will have his eye on all of the guys around her. I have a feeling he will play big brother to her, along with her friends. Wouldn't want them to be pissed at you. Might end up dead, again," he finishes. I glare at him and continue to walk, a tree near me bursting into flowers. I feel his energy leave, but not the laugh echoing through my mind.

/I'm going to have to kill him just for the hell of it./

Now, now Yoko. Did you see the way he looked at Selenitys friend? The blond haired one? I think we might have something on him yet. I tell him, smirking on the inside as I let myself into my house and take off my shoes. I walk towards my bedroom and grab some pajama bottoms. After I take care of my problem and wash, I go to bed and dream very...lets just say naughty dreams.

Day after Selenity's arrival...

I was at my apartment packing up a trunk and thinking of what happened yesterday. I couldn't help but think that everytime I see Selenity, she became even more beautiful than the last. Of course her friend Rei isn't so bad looking either. Hell, all of her friends attract me.

/So, if I had to choose between Rei and Selenity, who would I choose? Man what a choice. Can't I just have both/

No. You could jepordise Catrina's existance. It looks like she is part demon. But what kind of demon? She seems to be hiding her scent.

/We could always corner her and force the info out of her./

Then we would be on the recieving end of Selenity's wrath. Don't want to do that. I have a feeling she is doing that so as to not mess with the past. Now, be quiet. I still have to call mother and tell her that I have to leave Japan here for a while and that I will write to her as soon as I can.

/Whatever./ he grumbles as I pick up my phone. After a rather short conversation with my mother I finished packing up the rest of my stuff and heading back to Yuskes house, only to be seriously shocked. There she was. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top with 'Fox's Playmate' scrawled across the front with a fox sitting underneath. I notice that Yuske is trying not to laugh at my reaction.

I glare at him and turn back to Selenity and notice that she is looking slightly tired and ruffled. I notice that everyone is here and looking to get in. We walk in and sit down.

"Why don't you guys go to the living room. Don't touch the boxes yet. I'll get Catrina and Auntie Asuka," She says as we walk past her into the living room. She walks up to the stairs and comes back down the stairs with a trunk, Catrina and Atsuko.

"So, what's with the boxes, Butterfly?" I hear Haruka ask.

/Yes, what is in the boxes/

"Well, they have our wands. Well, some of our wands. Genki-sama, Shizuru, and Kazuma you guys will have to buy your wands," she says, smiling slightly at us.

/Oh, I like that smile./

"Shes right. Now, pluck a strand of your hair from your head and grab your box," Asuka says from behind Selenity. We grab our wands and pluck a hair from our heads. We look up at her. "Now, take the hair and place it into the wand," she says. We look at each other, and then proceed to do so. Surprisingly, the hairs go in pretty well.

I notice Usagis glows a silver, Usas glows a red and silver mix, Amis glows a light blue, Minakos glows a gold, Reis glows a firery red, Hotarus glows a deep purple, Harukas glows a light sandy gold, and Michirus glows a dark blue. Hieis glows a deep red, while mine glows a deeper silver than Usagis, Jins glows a darker sandy gold than Harukas, Yuskes glows a light green, and Yukinas glows an icy blue.

It's Selenitys and Catrinas wands that draw attention. My wand glows a deep purple, silver, green and a bright sunny gold. Catrinas wand glows a lighter purple, silver, a darker green, a bright sunny gold, and the same sandy gold that Jins did. I file away the colors away to examine at a later time.

"So you guys ready to go to London?" Selenity asks. All she gets is some blinks. "Okay, well, the way we need to get to London is transportation, sailor transportation that is. But, we will also draw some of your energy from you. Not a whole lot, just enough to make you seriously hungry. So, girls, we discussed this when we moved here. So let's do it," she says as the girls stand up and pull out their transformation wands or broaches.

"MOON ETERNAL STAR POWER!"  
"MOON COSMIC STAR POWER!  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"SATURN STAR POWER!"  
"URANUS STAR POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"  
"SATURN GUARDIAN SUPREME POWER!"

/DAMN/

Down boy.

"SATURN DEMI COSMIC POWER!" and with that and a flash of colored lights the sailor scouts stood in their full glory and really short skirts.

/Okay need to think thoughts besides her in short skirt and even shorter shirt. Not working. Is that a nose bleed/

Yes, now start thinking cold thoughts.

/Oh, Kuwabara in a short skirt...Well that'll kill the limbido.../

...Yeah...

/Hey, we have to stand in the circle and go to the Leaky Cauldron...So, get up and head over to the circle./

Yeah, lets do what we have to do and finish this mission as soon as possible.

Narrators P.O.V.

And with that, the group teleported to London, England and started their new mission...protect Usagi from Mamoru and to destroy Voldemort.

Okay. There. You happy? Hope so. Because I still need help sticking people together here. You people are not helping me in the least here! What am I? Brainiac of the century? I think not. So help me with couples here. Thanks. It took me 2 weeks to complete this chapter, so no complaining as to how long it took to get this thing out! Alright? Alright...

Okay, so I've been rereading my own story. What can I say, I got bored, and every good author needs to reread previous chapters to stay on course. Now I know I made Trista seem like she was one of the bad guys, but she isn't. Far from it. Shes being played like a fool. She pops up in the next chapter to talk to the girls and guys.


	11. A reading of a will and meetings

Started: July 1, 2006 at 12 p.m.

Moonlight Lovers 11: A Reading of a Will and Meetings

Selenitys P.O.V.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid says as we step into the busy area known as Diagon Alley. The witches and wizards that are walking around pay us no mind and continue on with their business as we walk towards Gringotts where the will reading was to be held. Yuske whistles softly, while Jin tries to hide the fact that he has a horn. I push an earring into his hand. He looks at it and places it into his ear. A few seconds later where a demon stood, stands an irish man, with wild red hair, no horn and regular ears. I smile at him.

Catrina clings to my hand and looks around in wonder. She tugs on my hand lightly to gain my attention.

"Yes, baby?" I ask her.

"Can we get some ice cream after dinner?" she asks me.

"We'll see, k?" I reply. She nods and we continue on to the bank. We walk up several stairs and stop long enough to read the inscription, then move on into the bank. A goblin walks up to us.

"Are you here for the will reading?" he asks.

"Yes, we are," Hagrid replies the rest of us just nod. He nods in return and starts to walk towards a conference room. We look at each other and follow him.

I look around and notice that there is Harry, Remus Lupin, Authur Weasly, Molly Weasly, Bill Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Percy Weasly, Fred and George Weasly, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Mad Eyed Moony, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black. I do a double take at that one.

"Hold up, I thought you were dead," Yuske says, pointing at Sirius.

"How did you know I was supposed to be dead?" he asks. I shove my elbow into Yuskes stomach and smile at Sirius.

"We have our sources," is all I say as I sit down. He doesn't get a chance to speak.

"Alright, is everyone here?" asks a goblin sitting at the front of the table. I sit next to Charlie with Catrina on my other side, while Yuske sits next to Bill, and Jin sits next to Remus. I look at the goblin as he pulls out a stone and some scrolls and envelopes. "Alright, lets begin. Please say your name, your relationship with the decesed and the reason why you are here," he says touching the stone. Harry starts.

"Harry Potter, friend and student, invitation."

"Remus Lupin, friend and former student, invitation."

"Authur Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Molly Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Bill Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Charlie Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Percy Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Fred Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"George Weasly, friend and former student, invitation."

"Ronald Weasly, friend and student, invitation."

"Ginny Weasly, friend and student, invitation."

"Minerva McGonagall, friend and co-worker, invitation." "Hermione Granger, friend and former student, invitation."

"Mad Eyed Moony, friend and former co-worker, invitation."

"Nymphadora Tonks friend and former student, invitation."

"Sirius Black, friend and former student, invitation."

"Yuske Urameshi, nephew, invitation."

"Jin, friend of Urameshi and Selenity, guest of Urameshi and Selenity."

"Selenity Tuski, neice, invitation." The three of us got some looks at what we said. I look at the goblin, ignoring everyone else.

"Griblehook, controller of estates, master of will," the goblin says. "Alright lets start this shall we? I will read the will completly and then will take any and all questions about it. Lets begin."

" 'I, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards, do hereby declare this my last will and testament. Should any one mentioned in this will complain in such a way as to suggest greed, they will lose their share and their share shall be split among the others.' "

" 'To Remus Lupin, I leave my home which lies near Hogsmead. Enjoy it and the privacy of the land. To the Weaslys, no complaining here please, I leave vault number 203 to you and your family. Use it as you please. To Sirius Black, seeing as you are rich as it is, I leave some very special scrolls. I think you'll enjoy them. They hold the history of the Silver Millenium on them, and I know you were always curious about it. Also, if you ask nice enough you could ask my neice about it.' "

" 'To Minerva, I name you the new headmistress of Hogwarts. I also leave you my home in Italy. Enjoy. I always knew you liked Italy. To Hermione I leave my very extensive book collection, with some exvceptions. They will be delievered in bits to where you wish. Enjoy. I also leave to you vault 204. Tonks, I leave you my home in the Cancoons and vault 101. Moony, I leave you a very special book that I do believe you have been looking for for quite some time. Enjoy it.' "

" 'Harry, to you I leave behind the sword of Gordic Gryffindor, the rest of your parents possesions and a few other items which will be listed for you on a sheet with your letter. Enjoy what you are given. And live your life to the fullest extent.' "

" 'To Yuske, seeing as you really don't know me, I leave to you vaults 205, 206, 207 and 208. They each contain quite a bit of money, so use it wisely. I also leave you 4 of the 8 keys to your ancestors vaults, numbers 25 to 29. Yes, he had vaults in the wizarding world. You should know why.' "

" 'To my dear Selenity, I leave you vaults 209, 210, 211, and 212. I also leave you the other 4 keys, numbers 29 to 32. They have quite a few things you two will want to get out of there soon. Along with your old vaults you both are very wealthy young adults. Use your wealth wisely. And to little Catrina I leave you vault number 213 and 214. Enjoy.' "

" 'Finally I leave everyone a letter. Please read them and understand what I have to tell you. If you have any questions, please direct them towards Selenity and her cousin, Yuske. Thank you.' Alright thats all. Here are the letters mentioned," and with that said Griblehook hands out the letters to everyone, except Jin, and leaves. I look around at every one and notice that some of the people aren't looking to happy with what their letters were saying. I shake my head and pick up Catrina who look to be falling asleep.

I notice that a small velvet bag is with my letter. When I pick it up it jingles slightly. I figure it out that it contains my keys, the ones that I just got and my old keys. I smile slightly at Yuske and Jin and walk out of the bank. Harry runs to catch up to us and I take a chance to take a close look at him.

I notice that he is slightly taller than waht I was lead to believe, hitting around 5'8'. His hair has been grown down to his lower back, with bangs that brush just under his chin and framing his face. I notice that there are green streaks going through his hair and he is not wearing his glasses. He is also wearing baggy, black punk pants with 2 chains hanging on his left side. His shirt is tight, but not so tight as to hinder movement. The sleeves end around his knuckles with his thumb sticking out on the side. A good fighting outfit. To finish off his clothes he is wearing combats boots and looking very hot. I stop and stare at his eyes which shine bright green, almost like Kuramas when he is feeling mischevious.

"How can I help you, Harry-san?" I ask.

"I need to speak with you and your friends about Dumbledore and a few other things. When can we get together?" he asks casting glances at Hermonie and Ron who stand off to the side throwing glares towards Harry. I glance at them, then look back to Harry.

"How about you come to my home outside of Diagon Alley," I say holding Catrina towards Yuske who takes her. I shift through my hip purse and pull out a pen and a little notepad. I scrible some words onto it and hand the paper to him. "Follow theses instructions. Bring only those who you trust and make sure that you come over in private. I'll see you around 8 tonight," I say and turn and walk away. I hear Ron and Hermonie run up to Harry.

"What was that all about...?" is all I hear Ron say before we are to far away to hear.

Harrys P.O.V.

I watch Selenity walk away with the two guys and the 1little girl. I see Ron and Hermonie run up to me.

"What was that all about, Harry? Why did you want to talk to her?" Ron asks. I look at him and just cock an eyebrow at him. I smirk lightly.

"That was me wanting to talk to Selenity-san. And why I wanted to talk to her is my business. Not yours," I say.

"Harry? Why are you dressed like this?" Hermonie asks looking me over with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Because I decided I needed a change. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my stuff so I can head on out. So see ya," I say looking at my watch. I notice that I have a couple of hours to get there. I go back to the Leaky Cauldron and walk in. I see Yuske walk into a back room and not come out. I figure that is where the private fireplace is. I go up to my room and repack everything making sure that everything was together. That kills an hour and a half.I look at the peice of paper again. I pick it up and read it out loud.

" 'Pack everything and go to a private fireplace. Say Tuski mansion. You will arrive. You will also stay with us. Its to dangerous to be alone. Bring your allies. They will be protected also. Make sure no one knows where you are going, and that your allies are packed to.' Indeed." I say to myself. A knock sounds through my room. I open the door and there is Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Sirius Remus and two cloaked people. I open the door a little more and allow them in.

"You guys have everything packed like I asked you to do?" I ask. They all nod. "Great. We are going to Selenitys home. We will use a private fireplace that Tom will hopefully provide. We need to say Tuski Manor to get there. Once we get there we will be protected from those wanna be good doers from the Order of the Pheonix. I can't believe we trusted them," I say. I stop for a moment and look at everyone. "Alright, lets get out of here," I finish and grab my cloak, shrinking my trunk and a few other items.

I look at the letter and shove it into a hidden pocket in my cloak to read later. I nod at the others and head down stairs. Charlie stops me before we get to the bottom.

"So why did the OoTp turn on us, Harry?" he asks.

"I'll tell you guys when I tell Selenity and all them. Lets get going," I say, turning back around, trying to hide a slight blush creeping up on my face. I walk up to Tom and get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Selenity told me to ask you if we could use your private fireplace to get to her place," I say. He nods and walks around the bar.

"Follow me," he says and leads the way through the crowd. We enter the room that Selenity and her frined entered earlier. Tom nods and leaves teh room. We proceed to go to Selenity's house.

Meanwhile with the others...

Selenitys P.O.V.

We arrive at my home, after explaining how the floo nextwork worked. Seeing as my home was untraceable anyone watching the network would lose us, so we were safe from anyone following us.

Yuske goes first, then Jin, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genki, Yukina, Ami, Minako, Catrina, Rei, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Usa, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite and then me. When we popped out of the fireplace everyone was dusting themsleves off.

"Damn, that was not cool," Yuske says. Kurama smiles slightly, while everyone else ignores him. I look aroun me and smile sadly at the thought of not seeing them for a long time to come. Thou, only the sailors, the knights and a few wizards would be seperating.

"Alright guys. Lets put our stuff in our rooms. Shizuru, Genki, Kazuma, did you get your wands?" I ask. They nod. "Good. Now Harry and his allies hould be here soon. So lets get ready for them," I say picking up Catrina. We walk up stairs and I put Catrina in bed. I change quickly and wait by the fireplace for Harry and his friends. Soon enough they arrive. I notice that a couple of them are wearing cloaks, while a couple are Weasly's due to the bright red hair. I stand up and walk over to them.

"Hello, welcome to Tuski Manor. Please follow me. We'll eat and talk about what is going to happen," I say as I walk off towards the dining room. They follow me and I notice the Weasly without the earring or twin watching Harry walk. I cock my eyebrow and open the dining room doors. I motion for them to sit down.

"Well, how about introductions? As you know, I'm Selenity. The punk next to me is my cousin, Yuske, then ther is Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma, Shizuru, Yukina and Genki. There is also Usagi, Usa, Minako, Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephlite. So, Harry, who did you bring with you today?" I ask.

"Well, don't kill me please. I brought Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Serveous and Draco. I know the letter you recieved said that Serveous killed your uncle, and Draco tried to do so, but please understand that there is much more to the story," Harry says. I nod as I shove Yuske back into his chair. Draco and serveous lowered their hoods and sat down as far away fron Yuske as possible. Draco speaks first.

"What happeded is that I had gone to Dumbledore for help with Voldemort. I told him that Voldemort wanted to use me as a tool to get into Hogwarts, or at least some of his Death Eaters. I was also to kill Dumbledore to prove that I was loyal. I didn't want to do so, but the Order needed another spy. I let the Death Eaters in and did exactly what the three of us had practice. He was to die anyways, but he wanted to die on his terms and no one elses," Draco says. Serveous picks up where Draco left off.

"I made an unbreakable vow. If I broke the vow, I would die. Dumbledore knew this and he told me to keep it. The vow I made was that I would protect and do anything for Draco, to help keep him from Voldemorts grasp. I did what I had to do. I am sorry for you lose. Selenity," He said. I nod at him.

"I have a feeling everything will be explained in the letters we recieved from Uncle Albus. Who has read their letters?" I ask. No one says anything. "Alright. For now, we'll get to them. But there is something we need to speak of. We need allies and we need them badly. That means we won't be going to Hogwarts. Well, Genki, Shizuru and Kazuma will have to. We need spys there. YOu three will be those spys. You will need to tell me and Usagi who is a possible ally or enemy. We will approch them as such. Do what you need to do to find out."  
"Now, Charlie, I want you, Yukina, Hotaru, Nephlite and Malachite to talk to the vampires. I have sent them a letter explaining this. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, Usagi, but I had to keep it under wraps. Remus, take Usagi, Hiei, Zoisite, Ami and Minako and talk to the werewolves."

"Chibi-Usa, you will go with Genki and learn magic. The following people will be going with me to Village Hidden in the Leaf, or Kahona. Bill, Servous, Draco, Harry, Haruka, Michiru, Yuske and Kurama. Jin, I need you and the twins to go to the Makai and talk to Yomi and Mukuru. Befor you leave I will give you a letter to give to them. Before I forget, Catrina will be going with Genki to learn magic. Now, everyone understand?" I get nods. "Fine. Let's read our letters now, shall we?" Everyone who got letters pulls them out, me included, and opens them...

Next chapter, letters to everyone. Some short, some not so short.

Finished Sunday, July 9, 2006 at 9:54 p.m.


	12. Saying our final goodbyes

Moonlight Lovers

Chapter 12: Saying our final goodbyes through a letter

FD: Okay, so I've finally gotten around to writing this damn thing. I've also found out that this story and another one are part of a community! Yeah for me! It means someone out there like my stories enough to include me in something like that. I'm a happy female, really I am. Anyways, sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been trying to get my hands on 52 dollars to send to a branch of the FBI for fingerprinting so I can get this damn job.

Anyways, I hope you know this is it for Moonlight Lovers. Thats right, until I write the next segment, you will have to survive with just this. Sorry to all my loyal fans. I do warn you now, there will be another Moonlight Lovers. I'm thinking of calling it Moonlight Lovers: The War Begins, or something to that effect. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. I will also be working on finishing Finding, not to mention rewriting some of the chapters. I promise that I will continue Moonlight Lovers.

Seeing as I have some requests to coninue Imaginary, I will do so, with Imaginary 2. I just have to gather some information of some characters here. So no worries.

Enchantress: You sure have a lot to say. Or rather type.

FD: Shove it. Also, I'm planning on messing with the pairings. Any more ideas on pairings would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, enjoy the story

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I'm rich? Is it my name on those books and mangas? No? Thats right, I own jack shit, except this story. SO DON'T THINK OF STEALING IT!

Selenitys P.O.V.

I watch as those around me who recieved letters pull them out and start to open them. I watch as Yusuke looks at his, just staring, as if it will tell him all the secrets of the world. The same with Harry. I smile a sympethetic smile at them and pull out my own letter, knowing what ever lies within will change my life for better or for worse. I break the seal on the back and pull out a few pages with that slanted writing in black ink.

I start to read...

My dearest Neice,

I suppose if you are indeed reading this, than the plan has gone off without a problem and I have died.

As Draco probably told you I had spoken with him and Serveus a few weeks ago and found out that Draco did not wish to join the Death Eaters and become a pawn of Voldemort. We created a plan along with Harry to die on my terms. They were placed under an unbreakable oath by me, an oath that was carried out to a T.

I know you are upset with Serveus and Draco to a point, but I also know that you know that it had to happen in this way. I also know that you consider them friends and allies of the Silver Alliance and at a later date, the Golden Alliance. They will be good allies, and even better friends.

Since you know all about Mamoru, I feel I must tell you about Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. I was a teacher when he came to Hogwarts. Like Harry, he was an orphan. Unlike Harry he had no family to take him in. His father was a muggle and his mother was a witch. When his father left his mother, she died and he went to a orphanage. He was bitter about the fact that his father refused to accept him and his mother.

When Tom came, he was polite to everyone. No one saw what he was to become. No one saw the darkness that creeped up on him and destroyed so many lives since. Once he graduated, he started to destroy muggles, muggle borns and half bloods, even if he was one himself. He cared not, because he felt that pure bloods should be the dominate and that all others were nothing more than slaves to serve them. All this stems from his hate for his father.

Over the years he has gained some powerful followers. Serveus was forced by his father to join, so he became a spy. I'm sure you know the rest of the history of Tom Riddle, the prophecy and Harry. So I won't go over it again for you.

I fear that Mamoru has joined forces with Riddle and that they will try to take over the worlds, including the Makai, the Spirit world, and the world of the ninjas. I worry about them, for they are truely powerful, and should they also join the one named Orochimaru they will have a very good chance at this.

Ah, but I feel that you had no idea about Orochimaru. He is a sannin from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and now is the kage of Hidden in the Sound. He is also obsessed with immortality and power. He is a snake sannin and jumps from body to body, leaving behind just a tiny piece of his soul behind him as he goes, to try to gain immortality and power. He used to be team mates with the toad sannin, Jiraiya, and the slug sannin, Tsunade, who is now hokage. He is right now after the Sharingan, which the Uchiha clan controls. He is specifically after Sauske Uchiha. He would have gone after his older brother Itachi, but has apperently decided not to.

Thats all I know at this time. Hopefully you will be able to unite all the hidden villages and lands along side the wizarding world, the demon world, the spirit world and the Silver Alliance. My dear neice, you shall find your king, and you shall rule with a gentle yet firm had beside him. I know you are mainly a Saturian, but you shall rule the Kingdom of the Sun well.

Good luck in all that you endevor to do. May you and your friends and allies live happy lives.

Forever you loving uncle,

Albus Dumbledore

I finish reading the letter and place it back into the envelope with my name upon the front. I place it upon the table in front of me, next to my plate, pick up my cup with soda in it, and take a sip. As I stare at the liquid inside an ripple goes across the surface of it. I reach up my hand to my cheek and feel the tears that I didn't even know I was shedding. I take my napkin and wipe the tears off. After placing the napkin down, I pick up my chopsticks and start to eat my dinner in silence.

Yusukes P.O.V.

I watch as Harry stares at his letter, and Selenity opens hers and starts to read. I decide that maybe I should to, but I can't quite bring myself to do it. So I sit there and stare at it for a few moments. I look up only once and notice that Selenity has started to cry. I doubt that she even knows that she is crying. I finally open my letter and read what this uncle that I never knew about wrote to me.

Dear Yusuke,

I suppose that you are wondering who exactly I am to you and Selenity, correct? Well I am an uncle. A great, great uncle to be more precise. I was your grandfathers uncle. He was a wizard, while your grandmother was a muggle. They had two children, your mother and your aunt. Your mother wasn't very magically inclined, but she was a great witch. Same with your aunt.

The only reason why you and Selenity didn't come to Hogwarts for your own training was because of your destinies. Yours as the leader of the Spirit Detectives, and hers as Guardian Saturn, the ultimate guardian of Princess Serenity, otherwise known as Usagi. Yes, I knew about what was to happen to you and her. I also knew that if you were to come to Hogwarts, you or her wouldn't have become as powerful as you are. I hope you can understand this.

Yusuke, you are going up against some of the most powerful men this world has ever seen or ever will see. First is Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. I taught him, long ago, around the time that your grandfather went to Hogwarts. No one saw what he was to become. His history is as such: no parents, mother dead, father didn't want to acknowledge that he had a son, raied in an orphanage until he was old enough to live on his own at age 17. He wanted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I denied him at that time. Over the next few years he gained supporters to his cause of pure blood supremecy. Finally he became Lord Voldemort, dropping the name Tom Riddle.

He found out about a prophecy that concerned his rise and fall. That prophecy went like this:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

This prophecy, when it was made, pertained to either Harry or a boy named Neville Longbottom. Voldemort marked Harry as his equal, and there fore it is up to Harry to destroy him. It doesn't mean that he can't have help to do so.

Harrys parents had defied him three times, so did Nevilles parents. Harrys parents went into hiding to protect themselves because Voldemort had it out for them. Unfortunatly, their secret keeper was a man named Peter Pettigrew, and he was working for Voldemort. In fact, he is Voldemorts most loyal servant. He told Voldemort where to find the Potters. They were killed and Harry was placed with his muggle aunt and uncle and their son.

Next is Mamoru. He is the one who is after Usagi and those who protect her. He wants to control the universe, and the only way he can do so, is to control Usagi. His history is a little more complicated that Voldemorts. He was the Earth prince during the Silver Millenium a thousand years ago and was engaged to Usagis previous reincarnation, Princess Serenity. His name was Endymion and even then he was not the nice guy he portrayed himself to be. He fooled everyone right up to the end when Beryal attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom. As such, he was sent to the future and all knowledge of what he is was supressed.

Now he has been reborn and is up to his old tricks. The girls really need to be protected. Tell all those who are with you to watch them closely, make sure no one who makes your hair rise or your instinces to go nuts gets near them. I don't care how you do it, just do it.

Finally, the third person you need to watch out for is Orochimaru. He is obsessed with immortality and power, very much like Voldemort. He was part of the ninja

village Hidden in the Leaf and now runs Hidden Sound village. I have included information on the various villages and their kages and the various jutus of those villages.

Now Orochimaru used to be part of a team consisting of the toad sage or sannin, Jiraiya, and the slug sage, Tsunade. He was banished from Hidden in the Leaf for some reason or another, not quite sure as to why. He jumps from body to body, leaving bits of his soul behind. Right now he is after Sauske Uchiha for his Sharingan. He won't go after Sauske older brother, Itachi, and his complete Sharingan because its just to hard to do so.

Mamoru and Voldemort have joined forces already, but should they extend their alliance to Orochimaru, you all will have a slight problem. They are powerful in their own rights, but together they will be very hard to defeat. You must train. Learn how to use your wand in correlation to your spirit energy, also learn to use chakra while at Hidden in the Leaf. You will need it. Teach Harry how to use spirit energy. He will need to be able to tap into that unknown power, but it can't be tapped by magical means.

Remember, you will need to train, and gain allies. One day, we shall see each other.

Truely,

Albus Dumbledore

I place the letter down and look into the envelope. Yep, there are more pieces of paper, and by the looks of it, they have all the info I need and then some. I put the envelope aside for now, and pick up my chopsticks, seeing that Selenity, Charlie and some of the others have started on their food. I start to eat, thinking about what I have read, never noticing the looks I keep getting.

Harrys P.O.V.

I watch as everyone starts to open their letters and read. I do what Yusuke does and stare at it, wondering what it will say to me. I figure that I should open it and read what it says. I do just that...

Dear Harry,

I am sorry to have to leave you at this time of great unrest. I have told Selenity about the oath that I made you take, along with Serveus and Draco. She understands why it had to happen the way it happened, and she feels no malice for you or the others.

I have a few things to tell, you my dear child. First is about the three worlds. Yes, three. First is the Spirit world, where all spirits go to after death. It is also where the demons who have entered our world go to, to do their time. I have gone there, and plan to meet Prince Koenma myself. He is the ruler, under his father, King Emma. Koenma is also the boss of Yusuke and the others. I'm sure they will tell you who is what.

Next is the Makai, or demon world. It is ruled by three people. They are Yomi, Murkuro, and Yusuke. Yes, Yusuke is one of the rulers. He is a mazuku, or a human with demon ancestry. His ancestor was known as Raizen, and he was a powerful demon. Mukuro is the second oldest, after Yomi. Hiei is Mukuros heir, while after Yomi, Kurama will take over once he dies.

Hiei is a half ice, half fire apparition. His sister is Yukina. Kurama is a 1000 year old spirit kitsune trapped in a human body. He is able to switch back and forth between the two bodies now. They are some of the most powerful demons out there.

The third world is our world. The human world. Our world is split into two parts, the muggle world and the wizarding world. One day, in the far future, they will once more be united.

Ah, I bet your wondering why I said once more, correct? Well it starts about 1000 years ago. Kurama might remember this time, but I'm not sure. It was during the time of the Silver Alliance. All the planets were alive, along with all the moons and the sun. They were ruled by queens with their kings. Every time a child was born to the royal family, they were girls. It was the fact that they were pure, strong and brave. Each planet had a princess, except Earth. Earth had a prince named Endymion, now known as Mamoru, the one after Usagi.

The moon princess, Princess Serenity, now Usagi, didn't fight. In fact there was never supposed to be a Sailor Moon, but with a glitch in memory, it happened. She was engaged to Mamoru, to bring the Earth into the Alliance. He was a cold hearted man who only wanted the unlimted power wedding and bedding the moon princess could bring.

When the moon kingdom was attacked and destroyed, Queen Serenity sent the entire Moon court to the future, right by Koenma. They were indeed reborn into this time, and have become stronger since. They will rebuild the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, renaming the alliance the Golden Alliance. But that will be in the far future.

During the Silver Alliance, the muggles knew about the wizarding world, and felt honored if one of their children was found out to be a witch or wizard. A side effect of the spell Queen Serenity used was that the muggle world and the wizarding world seperated and the muggles lost all memories of us and the Silver Millienum.

Now Mamoru has joined forces with Voldemort. I fear that this battle will test all of you. It will push you beyond your preconcieved boundries of your power.

My dear boy, within every human is a power just waiting to be tapped into. Its known as spirit energy. It comes from the bodys natural energy. While with magic, you draw magic from the area around you and a small part of your body, spirit energy draws the energy from all of you. Your spirit, your mind, your physical body, and your will power. You will be trained to use it. Your magical power will be relesed completely, seeing as when you survived the killing curse, it placed a block upon your magic. Your magical power will boost your spirit energy and in turn also boost your chakra reserves.

Thats where the third person to watch comes in. His name is Orochimaru. He is part of the ninja world and is very, very powerful. He is obsessed with immortality and power, like Voldemort. At this time he is after Sasuke Uchiha and the boys incomplete Sharingan. He won't go after Sasukes older brother, Itachi, who has a complete Sharingan, because Itachi is much to strong for him to even want to expend the energy.   
He comes from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and now runs Hidden in the Sound. He was once part of a three person team with the toad sannin or sage, Jiriya, and the slug sannin, Tsunade. He is a snake sannin, so he and Voldemort have something in common besides the need to be immortal.

You must watch out for him also, because if Voldemort and Mamoru extend an invitation for an alliance with them, the trouble you have will triple in amount. So I want you to train, gather allies, and friends, and they shall help you and the others defeat the ones who would tear the worlds apart at the seams and plunge them into chaos.

I have placed more detailed information on the different worlds, including the ninja world, in the envelope. Read it, study it, and learn what you can. When you get to Hidden in the Leaf, talk to Tsunade, who is now the Hokage, and find out all you can from the various scrolls and books there. Also, some of the items that I have left to you are scrolls that were placed in my possesion long ago by your grandfather on your fathers side. Read them and learn from them.

Take care, Harry.

Albus Dumbledore

I place the letter back into the envelope with the other papers. I look around and notice that Usa is staring at Yusuke, while Hiei is staring at Usagi and both Kurama and Jin are stareing at Selenity while they eat. I look at Bill and can't help but blush lightly.

I sigh as I pick up my fork and start to eat my food. I know that I will never have a chance with Bill ever, knowing that even if he didn't marry that bitch Fluer, he was still out of my reach seeing he was more than likely straight. I finish my food, about the same time everyone else does. I sigh again as I wipe my mouth and place my napkin upon my plate.

"I guess I have to tell you why the Order of the Pheonix turned on me and all those who support me," I say softly.

Bills P.O.V.

I look up at the words, seeing that Harry has a slightly sad look upon his face. Its the only time I have seen him sad about the betrayal of the Order.

I take in the green eyes, no longer hidden by glasses, showing the pain he feels. I could stare at those eyes all day long if I had half the chance to. I move on to the unruly, black hair that I wonder if it would feel as soft as it looks. How I wish I could run my hands through it all day.

I pull my eyes away from his hair and land on his skin. Its now a pale peach and flawless, at least in my opinon. I also wonder if his skin is as soft as it looks, like his hair. I bet it is. I finally settle upon his lips. Their full and soft looking, like velvet or silk. They have a pinkish tint to them and just beg to be ravished. I pull away from my thoughts as those lips as the words we have been waiting for start to come.

"The reason why they turned on me is because I told them that I am gay. Thats right, gay. Not ashamed to say it either," he says. I silently rejoice at this news. Maybe now he isn't so out of reach. I focus on what is being said around me.

"Well now, thats not so bad is it? Demons are bi, and rather proud of it. Not to mention male demons. Certain species have more than one lover or mate at any one time of both sexes. Now why would this Order turn against you?" the red head one with green eyes, I think his name is Kurama, says in his soft alto. If I wasn't so attached to Harry, he would have made a nice boyfriend. But by the way he keeps stealing glances at Selenity, he has other plans for himself. I look at Harry and see him smiling a slightly bitter smile.

"Well, now, the savior of the wizarding world, the-boy-who-won't-damn-well-die needs to be straight so that he can carry on his line with a nice witch, preferable a pure blood witch, one with a family history of having lots of kids. Thats right, even though wizards can have children, I was to marry Ginny. Yeah, they had it all planned out. I was to be raised by my muggle aunt and uncle, brought to Hogwarts at age 11, and introduced to Ron. From there, should Voldemort return I was to destroy him again. During my school years I was to date Ginny, then after graduation I would propose to her and marry her after she graduated from school. Our marriage would raise the Weasly family standing among the wizards."  
"Now mind you, Albus knew nothing about this. Neither did any of us. The only reason why is because you guys either weren't around me a whole lot, or you had big mouths and couldn't keep a secret. So when I figured out why I wasn't attracted to Ginny, or any female for that matter I told Tonks. She told everyone who was apart of this. They decided to confront me. I found out that Hermonie became part of this little plot during our first year. She plans on marrying Ron when the time comes, and the same goes for him with her."  
"Anyways, they tired to, litterally, talk me out of being gay. Didn't go over to well as you can tell. So they turned on me, and everyone who still supports me," he finish telling us. By that time, I'm in a haze from his voice. I'm rather surprised that I'm not smiling goofily. I feel eyes stareing at me, so I turn to the left and notice the one called Hiei smirking at me. I blush and turn away as Yusuke speaks.

"So just because you are gay, and not straight, they turned against yourself?" he asks. Harry nods in reply. "Well now, I thinks thats rather idiotic. What if it pushed you towards creating an alliance with Voldemort and turning against the wizarding world instead of just against them? Like I said, idiotic," he finishs, picking up his glass and taking a drink. We all nod. Finally Selenity stands up.

"Alright, everyone, tomorrow, we seperate to gather our allies, and to learn new techniques. I suggest we all go to bed, and get a good nights sleep. Good night, minna-san," she says as she walks away. Kurama stands up.

"Your names are on the doors that you are staying in. There are two people to every room. Goodnight," he says. He to walks off towards the stairs that everyone is now gravitating towards. We go up the stairs and true to word, our names are on the doors. There is Kurama and Hiei, Selenity and Catrina, Usagi and Chibi-Usa, Yusuke and Jin, George and Fred, Shizuru and Yukina, Kuwabara and Malachite, Zoicite and Nephlite, Minako and Ami, Rei and Hotaru, Haruka and Micheru, Remus and Sirius, Charlie on his own, same with Genki, Snape and Malfoy and then, to my luck, me and Harry.

We say goodnight again, and enter our rooms, knowing that in the morning we would have to say goodbye, and wouldn't see each other for a quiet a while.

To be continued at a later date...

FD: Alright!! I'm done with Moonlight Lovers. Don't worry, soon enough I will post the sequal! Promise. Just have to watch a few more Naruto episodes here! So, before I sign off completly on this story, for the sequal, I need you to help me decide the final couples. I don't care who goes with who. But here are the couples that I have yet to make rock solid.

Kurama/Selenity or Jin/Selenity

Yusuke/Chibi-Usa

Hiei/Usagi

Harry/Bill

So, I don't care who goes with who!! I'm all good, but if you try to put Naruto with Sasuke, or Shikamaru with Temari, I will shoot you and enjoy it quite a bit!! To many times people put them together. Its getting, in Shikamarus words, so troublesome. -Snicker.- Anyways, enjoy, and until next time, I hope you enjoy my other stories.

Oh, this was written when I was watching first Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, then Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, and now Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. So, I'm sci fied out! Peace!!!


End file.
